Bless the Beasts and the Children
by LadySirius32158
Summary: Fifth year at Hogwarts is about to begin. As usual, Sirius is late for the train.
1. Chapter 1 - Remus

Remus Lupin's eyes were glued to the open page of the textbook in his hands, but his thoughts were elsewhere. Although normally he found the discussion of charms to be a fascinating subject, today he simply could not concentrate. Every few seconds, he raised his eyes from the page and glanced about him, even as he pretended he wasn't doing so. A maneuver which fooled no one. Least of all the friends who waited with him on the train platform—James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily Evans.

Technically, Lily wasn't with them. She stood alone, lost in her own book, mere meters from where the three boys stood. But her attention was about as fixed on her reading as Remus' was on his. At least the reason for her inattention was within plain, albeit stubborn, view. The cause of Remus' disquiet was nowhere to be seen.

Remus lifted his head and sighed again. The train to Hogwarts had just pulled in, and a mad dash had begun to claim the best seats. Sometimes he wished that seating could be arranged in a more orderly fashion. For example, by house. That would not only be efficient, but would spare the Gryffindors the ignominy of being forced to listen to the scathing comments of the Slytherins. Plus it would help avoid any last minute scrambling for a place on the train.

Of course, if certain people could be arsed to show up on time, that would also help.

"Maybe we should just get on and find some seats," Peter timidly suggested. Peter had been their friend ever since their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A shy boy, he tended to go along with whatever the others wanted to do, especially James and Sirius, who were the leaders of their small group. Remus was more likely to try to talk them out of their current stupidity, and sometimes he was able to influence them. But all that was needed for Remus to become acquiescent to their desires was for Sirius Black to turn his beautiful dark blue eyes on him, and Remus came undone.

Where Sirius was concerned, Remus did not have much of a backbone—just a great deal of heart. For Remus Lupin loved Sirius Black to distraction. On the other hand, no one could control Sirius half as well as Remus, when Sirius was of a mind to listen.

"No rush, Pete." James Potter brushed back a lock of his unruly hair with one slender hand. His gaze strayed to the seemingly indifferent redhead, although he would not have admitted to her being the object of his interest. Anymore than Lily would admit to her interest in him. Remus knew the truth, having heard it in confidence from both of them. Today, he was too distracted to care.

So where the hell was Sirius? And why couldn't he manage to be anywhere on time?

"He'll be here, don't worry." A gentle hand on his shoulder drew Remus from his reverie. He hadn't noticed Lily's approach, although certain other people were very well aware. James had drawn himself up to his already impressive height, affecting not to notice she was among them. But his body language betrayed him. He was drawn toward her, like a flower to the sun. And no wonder. Lily was a lovely girl, with her red hair and green eyes. If Remus were straight, he'd most likely be one of her admirers.

But he wasn't. And his heart already belonged to Sirius.

"I'm not worried," Remus bluffed. He shut the book as being an exercise in futility. He had no idea what he'd been looking at. Chances were it was something he already knew. He'd studied his books throughout the summer months when his opportunities to meet with Sirius had been few and fleeting. They lived on opposite sides of the tracks, so to speak, and Remus' people were nowhere near as affluent as the Blacks were.

As if that weren't bad enough, Remus was damned in their eyes because he was a half-blood, whereas the Blacks were pureblooded. Nothing Remus could do about that, other than grin and bear it.

"I have an idea. Why don't I go ahead and get us all some seats?" Lily suggested.

Remus heaved a grateful sigh. He knew Lily was not overly fond of Sirius, thought he was rather vain and self-centered. If Remus wanted to be completely honest, sometimes he was. Didn't mean he loved him any less for it. And Lily was a good enough friend to overlook Sirius' behavior for Remus' sake, although she was perfectly capable of getting into Sirius' face when it suited her.

"I think that's a great idea," Remus began, as James hastily cut in, although she hadn't been talking to him.

"I was just about to say that very thing, Miss Evans. Perhaps you'd care to accompany me?" How he managed to sound so formal and yet look like an expectant puppy dog, hoping to be thrown a bone, was something Remus couldn't fathom. He had a good idea, though, what the reception to James' idea would be. And he was correct.

"The day I willingly accompany you anywhere, Mr. Potter, is the day they may gladly take me away to St. Mungo's!" Her green eyes flashed fire, although she managed to keep her cool. Only Remus was aware of what an effort she expended to maintain such control in James' presence. She hid her feelings for him well.

James spluttered, rather ineffectively, but it was a moot point as Lily had spun about and was even now headed toward the train.

"What the devil's her problem?" James gave Remus a baffled look, but he had no easy answer to give his friend, so he just shrugged. Beside them, Remus heard Peter stifle a giggle. James didn't really expect an answer, anyway. No sooner had the words left his mouth than he took off after Lily. Remus assumed they would catch up to one another on the train. By the time he and Peter and Sirius boarded, they would have seats for all of them, and would be pretending they hadn't done any surreptitious snogging in the meantime.

"Why don't you go on?" Remus suggested to the fidgety Peter, who seemed concerned about being left behind. Remus reasoned by the time Peter found James and Lily, they'd have gotten it out of their systems. Peter flashed a grateful grin and disappeared in the same direction, while Remus waited.

He couldn't afford to wait forever. He had no other way to get to Hogwarts, and he couldn't afford not to go. Just as he began to think he'd have to board without Sirius, he was met with an unwelcome sight. Three Slytherins were just coming onto the platform. One was Sirius' nasty cousin Bellatrix. She was in her last year at Hogwarts, and so was her oafish boyfriend, Rodolphus Lestrange. The third member of their party was Lucius Malfoy, who was engaged to another of Sirius' cousins, Narcissa. Narcissa wasn't the evil bitch Bellatrix was, but she wasn't exactly Miss Congeniality, either. Both Lucius and Narcissa were in the same year as Sirius and Remus. Oh joy. They could look forward to another year with the pair.

Bella and Roddy strolled across the platform arm in arm, as if they were reigning royalty, Lucius trailing them. Narcissa must be waiting for them on the train. As their little group passed by Remus, he could see that Roddy had a swollen lip, and his expression was more than a little sullen. On the other hand, Bella looked… pleased with herself. Lucius was immaculate, so whatever had happened must not have involved him. But then again, Lucius always managed not to get his hands dirty. That was a talent of his.

Remus' apprehensions only grew as the trio passed him by and headed to the train. Mere moments later, just as Remus wondered if he were going to be Sirius-less for the long train ride to the school, he spotted a familiar dark head coming toward him, and his heart lurched at the sight. Sirius Black had indeed arrived.

As Sirius drew closer, and Remus was able to get a good look at him, his eyes widened. Sirius' robes were disheveled, his face was scraped and bleeding slightly. And he had what appeared to be the beginning of a black eye. But he was grinning.

"Merlin, Sirius!" Remus exclaimed. "Are you all right? What happened to you? I was afraid you weren't coming."

"Not come to Hogwarts?" Sirius laughed. "That'll be the day." He leaned in close enough for his next words to be audible only to Remus. "I would never leave you, Remus, you should know that." His lips just barely grazed Remus' ear before he drew back again. "Got into a bit of a fight, I did."

"I can see that," Remus said. "Let me guess. Roddy and Bella?"

Sirius nodded. "Of course. She doesn't know when to keep her big mouth shut, she doesn't. And he's just a big slab of meat, no brain."

Remus sighed. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what they were fighting about, but he'd ask, once they were alone. Not here. Not the time.

"C'mon, I'll fix you up once we're on the train." There would be plenty of time while the Express made its way to Scotland. But they had to be _on_ the train first. "Where's your stuff? Didn't you bring it?"

"Of course." Sirius smirked, patting his pocket. "That shrinking spell does come in handy."

Remus heaved a sigh of relief. "All right, then. You can pat yourself on the back later. We need to go."

"After you, my dear sir." Sirius bowed dramatically, and Remus bit his lip to stifle a giggle. All was right with the world once more, he thought, as they made their way to the train.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sirius

I managed to keep a stiff upper lip as long as Remus could see me, but inside I was seething and fighting hard not to boil over. Damn Bellabitch, and her stupid mutt Lestrange. All their fault I almost missed the train to Hogwarts. More importantly, I almost missed being with Remus, and that was what upset me most of all. Not the fight, not having been hurt—I'd managed to give as good as I got, and Roddy would undoubtedly have the fat lip to prove it—but letting down Remus. Being late. Worrying him.

I was too good at that, and I knew it. Merlin knew why he put up with me, but I was grateful he did.

Since we were among the last to board, we'd managed to miss the usual hubbub and crush as everyone found a place for the long journey to the school. I followed behind Remus as we hurried us down the corridor, as if we would meet with some sort of calamity if we didn't get to our seats before the train began to move. Judging by the fact that Remus had been alone on the platform, I surmised the rest of our merry band was already aboard, saving seats for us. No worries. I knew James and Peter had us covered.

"Remus, hold up!" I tried to get him to slow down by tugging at the sleeve of his robe, but he shook me off.

"Do you have any idea which car they're in?" I tried again. This time he actually halted in his tracks, so suddenly, I almost plowed into him. He put up his hands, just in time. I wasn't complaining. My face was mere centimeters from his, so close I could feel the warmth of his breath.

"Sirius!" he fairly hissed at me, his cheeks blooming a bright red as he took a quick step back. I'm not sure if it was my proximity, or the fact that he had no clue to where the others were sitting, and hadn't thought to make any arrangements beforehand. Then again, he hadn't expected me to be late, did he?

Then his eyes got all soft as they scanned my face, and I knew he was upset all over again that I'd been fighting, and he was worried that I'd gotten hurt, and he was afraid for me. Simply afraid for me. With my family, that was a smart thing to be. Sometimes I was afraid for me too.

"It's better than it looks," I volunteered. "Honestly."

He started to cluck his tongue, and he probably had a few choice words on the tip of that tongue… and Merlin, how badly I wanted to tangle that tongue with mine and make him forget everything except how much he loved me and I loved him… when I heard a compartment door slide open, too close to us for comfort. I'd been swaying toward Remus, but I drew back, not knowing who it might be. Then I heard a familiar voice, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's about time you two showed up. Save the happy reunion for later and get your arses in here." Despite his words, James was grinning from ear-to-ear. He wasn't likely to be upset at my little altercation of the familial kind, and would undoubtedly request to hear the full details. I glanced through the open door of the compartment and spotted Peter. He cheerily waved at me and I waved back.

James tugged on my arm and yanked me inside. I tried not to fall on top of Peter, who laughed and scooted out of the way. I noticed he allowed Remus to enter without attempting to manhandle him.

I straightened my robes and took a seat across from Peter, pointedly looking between Remus and the empty spot beside me. Before he could take advantage of my offer, James had parked himself there, and Remus ended up next to Peter. I scowled at James, but he was his usual oblivious self.

"So what happened to you? You look like something the cat dragged in," he said.

"And you look like something the cat upchucked," I said in return. He self-consciously smoothed down his hair, which insisted on sticking back up again anyway.

"Hush, you two." Remus was in command of himself once more. "Sirius, let me take a look at you."

I started to argue, but he gave me a look, and I held my tongue. Sometimes he treated me like I was five years old or something. And sometimes maybe I acted that way. He meant well, and I knew it.

Remus muttered, "Lumos," even as James and Peter snickered. I gave them the finger.

"Why, I'm shocked at such vulgarity, Mr. Black!" James exclaimed in an attempt at humor. "Aren't you shocked, Mr. Pettigrew?"

"I am," Peter agreed—he always agreed, no surprise there.

"You're going to have a shiner," Remus predicted, as he tenderly probed the area around my eye. "We'll have to cover that up before Professor Dumbledore sees it. He won't be happy with you, if he does."

"When is Dumbledore ever happy with me?" I retorted, but then subsided at the next look I received. "Yeah, okay. Cover it up."

Remus knew quite a few healing spells, having spent too much time in the infirmary on a monthly basis, and being familiar with different types of wounds. He patched me up quickly, with tender touches and knowing chants, and once he was convinced I was not at death's door, I talked him into sitting beside me, relegating Jamie to the spot next to Peter. And didn't I give Potter the smuggest grin? He only laughed.

"So tell me, did old Roddy hit you in the eye?" James asked.

I grimaced at the remembrance. "Yeah, Bella's lapdog hit me. Big ox. Malfoy watched the whole thing, too. Never lifted a finger, the bastard."

"That's not his style," James said. "He's like Snape. Both of them like to lurk and let others do their dirty work for them. So what were you fighting about this time?"

Now it was my turn to blush. Merlin, I hated my family so much. "The usual. Dark magic. Family heritage. That lunatic wizard they think is so great. Why is Sirius such a failure? Why can't we disown him now and avoid the rush?"

I must have sounded more bitter than I realized. Remus took my hand in his and squeezed.

"Sirius, they're not worth it. None of them. You're worth more than they ever will be, they're just jealous of you."

"Jealous? That lot? Ha!" That would be the day. Especially Bella and Rodolphus. They thought they were just the perfect couple. My parents had once considered tying me to Bellabitch in unholy matrimony. Something about strengthening the bloodlines. Luckily, they changed their mind and went with Lestrange instead.

If they ever found out about me and Remus, I'd be dead meat. As far as they all knew, we were just friends.

"Did you hit him first?"

Damn, Remus was too astute for my own good. I looked at the floor, at the ceiling, out the window… anywhere but at him. That tactic didn't work for long.

"Sirius…"

I took a deep breath, glanced at Remus, and nodded.

"What did she say about me?"

"Called you a filthy half-breed," I mumbled, although I knew damn well he could hear every word what with that werewolf hearing of his. "Said people like you shouldn't be allowed at Hogwarts." I hated saying the words, but I wasn't about to lie. I wouldn't want him to lie to me, if our situations were reversed.

"Sirius, please don't fight because of me," Remus said softly.

I felt warm tears prickle my eyes. I tried to clear my throat before I could release them.

"Hey, Pete, let's take a walk," James said suddenly.

"What? Why? I'd rather stay here and listen to Sirius," Pete protested. I knew he hadn't caught on to what James was doing, but I had.

"Maybe we can find the food trolley," James persisted, and that caught Peter's attention. That boy always did enjoy his food.

"Oh, sure," he agreed, and they both cleared out of the compartment quickly. James ducked his head back in long enough to say, "I'll keep him occupied as long as I can. Don't be all day about it," then disappeared again.

I managed to magic the blinds down so no one could see inside, just before Remus threw his arms around me, crushing me to him. I sniffled, still fighting the tears. Remus had seen me cry before, didn't mean I wanted him to see it again.

"Sirius, I'm so afraid that one of these days she's going to kill you." He stared at me with wide blue eyes, and I could see and feel his terror. "Please, please, please, don't antagonize them. Not over me. I couldn't bear it if… I mean…" His lower lip wobbled, and now tears threatened his eyes.

I couldn't handle that. I could take anything Bella and Roddy could dish out. But I couldn't stand seeing Remus upset.

"I'm sorry, Remus, I'm so sorry." My voice wavered, as I reached for the first tear which had fallen down his perfect cheek, and wiped it away. "Please don't be upset with me. I love you, remember?"

"I'm not upset _with_ you, I'm upset _for_ you. There's a difference. And I love you too."

We wrapped our arms around each other and held on. This was not how I'd envisioned our reunion would go. We'd been separated all summer, our only communication through our owls. At least he got to see James and Peter, while I was stuck at Grimmauld Place. I hated being there, but there was nothing I could do about it. When I was able to, I'd move out and never go back again. Never. As far as I was concerned, the Blacks could all rot in Hell. Except for Uncle Alphard.

"I missed you, Remus," I said, drawing back far enough to look into his beautiful eyes. They were calmer now, more at peace.

"I missed you too, Sirius. Let's just try to stay out of their way, all right? The important thing is we're together. Nothing else matters."

"I want us to _be_ together," I blurted out, and my words produced further blushing on Mr. Lupin's part. He knew exactly what I meant.

"We will be, Sirius," he promised. "As soon as… as soon as we're ready."

I sighed. I'd heard these same words ever since we'd come out to one another, declared our undying love and devotion, and become a couple. Sure, we fooled around together. Kissing. Lots of kissing. Touching. Wanking. But the big event… the one that would bind us forever… had yet to happen.

Not for lack of wanting it to.

"I promise you, Sirius," Remus said gravely, pressing a soft finger against my lips, "this will be the school year it happens."

I believed him. Remus Lupin would never lie to me, this I knew.

Trouble was, neither one of us knew exactly what that entailed, which was part of the reason why it had never happened. Somehow I knew we'd figure it out.

"I can wait," I said, and I watched as Remus' face lit up with the most beautiful smile at my words. "I'll wait for you as long as it takes."

We kissed, and I felt infinitely better. Nothing else mattered. Not my family. Not his lack of pure blood. None of it. We would be together, and I felt as though I was the luckiest boy in the world to have won Remus' heart.


	3. Chapter 3 - Remus

"How do you think you'll do with your OWLs?" Lily asked as she reached for another pumpkin tart.

"Well, I think," Remus replied cautiously. Although maybe he was being a little optimistic.

The Welcoming Feast was beginning to wind down. Many of the students, feeling the effects of the long train ride, coupled with enormous amounts of food, were starting to yawn. But no one was turning down the opportunity for one or more of the many delicious desserts with which the tables were laden. The Sorting Hat had sung, house assignments had been made, and the first day at Hogwarts was soon to end with everyone heading to their respective houses.

Lily turned her head and gave Remus a piercing glance. He squirmed uncomfortably and looked away. Lily sat to Remus' right, Sirius on his left. James was on the other side of Sirius, with Peter next to him. James had done his best to appropriate a seat beside Lily, but she'd quickly positioned herself next to Remus, and her best friend, Alice Prewett, had staked a claim to her other side, so there was nothing for James to do but suck it up and live with it. Remus felt bad. He'd be upset if someone usurped his place beside Sirius, but he was helpless to fix the situation. Lily did what she wanted to do. And she had her own way of making James Potter toe the line. Too bad she couldn't keep him from some of the dumb choices he and Sirius seemed determined to make.

"If I study hard, I'll be fine," he amended. Which was the truth. Remus studied damn hard, on a constant basis. He wasn't stupid and he knew it, but he often felt that way alongside his best mates, James and Sirius, who seldom cracked a book if they could help it and managed to get top marks in everything. Remus didn't know how they did it, and he was more than a little envious at how much they got away with. Then he would push such thoughts aside as being disloyal, and focus contritely on Sirius, who never knew why he received the extra attention, but basked in it nonetheless.

Well, it was mostly the truth. Remus was confident in most of his subjects, but he knew his potions work was shaky, at best.

"You can always get a tutor," Lily astutely observed.

"I know," Remus admitted. That thought had crossed Remus' mind more than once over the long summer without Sirius, and he was actually considering asking for just such tutoring. Therein was where the trouble lay. Remus knew very well who the best potions tutor would be. He was brilliant in the subject, and had been ever since their first year at the school. The trouble was, not only was he a Slytherin, which alone was enough to damn him in Sirius' eyes, but he was Sirius' sworn enemy—none other than Severus Snape.

If Remus intended to have Severus tutor him—and he was very seriously considering the possibility—he had to be prepared to keep the knowledge from Sirius for the sake of all concerned. Sirius would be happier not knowing, and Remus wouldn't have to worry about him starting anything with Severus, with the added bonus that Sirius would not be able to hate Remus for something he didn't know about.

And wasn't that just so much convoluted logic?

Remus had nothing against Snape, honestly. He wasn't a bad bloke, maybe a bit surly and uncommunicative, but that wasn't surprising considering he was often belittled and scorned by his fellow students. Under other circumstances, he and Remus might have been friends. But that was not an option, considering how Sirius felt about him, so Remus set aside what might have been in favor of what was, and told himself he wouldn't be lying to Sirius, simply saving him from being upset.

"What's all this talk about books and studying?" Sirius reached across Remus to snag a large piece of bread pudding, "accidentally" brushing his hand over Remus'. Remus tingled at his touch, careful not to react, or to respond since they were far from alone. "We just got here and you're on about books already? Merlin, you two, give it a rest."

"Give what a rest? Who do you mean?" James peered down the table toward Remus. If it wasn't one, it was the other. Like peas in a pod, those two were. Remus noticed Lily turned her head with a disdainful sniff. He knew she was listening to every word, though.

"I mean we've barely got here and these two are on about books already. We should have some fun before we buckle down to study, don't you think?"

 _As if you ever study,_ Remus thought, but he kept his opinion to himself. Remus never liked to rock the boat if he could help it, which meant he pretty well went along with whatever his friends chose to do, fearing to lose their friendship. Then Sirius' words penetrated a little more, and the first glimmerings of panic began to set in. They'd only just arrived, and these two were thinking up a prank? Already? His heart began to race. Was this what people meant by a panic attack?

Just before he thought he might faint, he felt a grounding hand on his arm. He didn't have to look to know it was Lily.

"Gentlemen, I must warn you as prefect that I will have my eye on you this year," she said brusquely. "Both of us will," she added, including Remus as being complicit in her plans. Naturally, he was prefect too, wasn't he?

"And?" James challenged her, a little belligerently.

"And if you're thinking about getting up to mischief, think twice. Then think twice more. Then just don't do it. That plain enough?" She gently squeezed Remus' arm before rising gracefully. Remus noticed students at the other tables were beginning to stand as well.

"Time to go upstairs," he announced, trying to sound more confident then he felt. Lily's words had helped, though. He gave Sirius a beseeching look, silently begging him to go along for once, and behave.

To his relief, Sirius chimed in with, "C'mon, let's get up there before they give our beds away." He winked at Remus, who mouthed a quick "Thank you."

Crisis averted. At least for now. Once the four of them were in their dorm room, they'd forget all that nonsense as they settled in for the school year. Maybe Remus could get them started on talking about what they did on their summer hols. Once James got started on his favorite subject—himself—he could go on for hours.

Those teachers who'd attended the feast began to herd their charges along, so there was no reason for anyone to straggle behind. Remus had every intention of walking up with Sirius, even if they couldn't hold hands, but before he could fall alongside him, Lily had claimed his arm.

"Escort me upstairs, Mr. Lupin?" she said brightly. He couldn't well refuse the request of his fellow prefect, could he?

"Of course, Miss Evans!" he responded in kind, throwing an apologetic look at Sirius.

Sirius laughed and hooked his arm through James' instead. "Oh Mr. Potter," he exclaimed in a high-pitched falsetto, as he leaned toward James, who towered a few inches above him, "will you do me the honor of escorting me to my house?"

"Well, of course, Miss Black!" James fell in with his cohort as if they'd had this planned. They began to prance together toward the staircase. Peter followed them, giggling, and Remus and Lily fell into step behind Peter.

"Blood will tell," a withering voice came from nearby. "Even old blood can be bad." Remus frowned, searching for the speaker. He should have known. Lucius Malfoy. He was walking beside Severus Snape, his attention focused on Sirius and James. There was no sign of either of Sirius' cousins, or Lestrange.

Severus made no response, but from the way he glared at Sirius' retreating figure, Remus could see that he had no love for him either. But when he returned his attention toward Lucius, Remus was shocked to watch his expression soften into something more… tender? Was that the right word?

No, he must have imagined it. Severus did not just look at Lucius the way James looked at Lily, or Remus looked at Sirius. That wasn't possible. Lucius Malfoy was an engaged man, and he was certainly not gay…

Remus shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was really tired if he was imagining that. He focused on the sexy way Sirius' ass moved when he walked, all the way up to Gryffindor House.


	4. Chapter 4 - Sirius

Although I might pretend as if it didn't matter to me, and I might even act like school was a major pain in my arse, I was actually very happy to be back at Hogwarts. There were a number of reasons for that, but the biggest one would be Remus. I missed not being able to see him over the summer. Every night without him was agony. I missed the soft kisses and the secret touches we shared, the whispered conversations in the still of the night, when we'd steal a few minutes to ourselves after everyone else was asleep. I even missed the way he would get after me about things, like studying and behaving. Missed seeing him sitting at the top of the Quidditch stand while I practiced with the team, pretending to study and watching me like a hawk. But it couldn't be helped. My parents kept me on a rather short leash, as they say, and they monitored everything I did with the help of their little spy, Kreacher. I used to think all parents did that, until I talked to James and he told me that was _not_ natural. No surprise there. Nothing about the Black family _is_ natural.

Asking Remus to come to Grimmauld Place was simply out of the question. First, my parents would not allow it, as filled with hatred as they are for anyone who isn't one of them (mind you, I said them, not us, I don't consider myself one of them).

The big reason I don't want him there is because I wouldn't put Remus through it. I wouldn't want to contaminate his purity of soul with the foulness in that house. I can bear it. I've lived with it my whole life. But Remus is better than me, and I could never do that to him.

Besides Remus, there's James, who's like the brother I never had. I don't count Regulus, who's two years behind me at Hogwarts. He is my brother. Compared to him, I'm the son my parents wish they never had. And then there's Peter. And Frank. And there are some interesting classes, sandwiched in with the less-than-stellar ones. Like History of Magic (which I nap through). I refuse to take Divination, because it's just so much nonsense. Only weirdoes take that class, like that Trelawney girl.

But then there are the drawbacks to life at Hogwarts. And too many of those are Black, or Black related. Shall I count the ways? Bellabitch, Narcissa… all right, Narcissa isn't as bad as her sister, and sometimes we do get along. But that won't last forever. Not since she's engaged to that poncy git, Malfoy. Malfoy. Rodolphus Lestrange, the big brute who thinks the sun rises and sets on his beloved Bella. Shows you how stupid he is. He's just as cruel as she is. Figures that they both worship the ground that stupid Voldemort walks on.

And then there's Snape. From the beginning, he's been nothing but a smarmy know-it-all, arse-kissing troublemaker. He hates me as much as I hate him. Someday I am going to make him pay for his attitude. Just you wait and see.

I didn't care that Lily snatched Remus like that as we all headed up to Gryffindor for our first night back. James was more upset than I was, whether he was willing to admit to it or not. He covered it up pretty well, but I knew he was showing off for Lily's benefit. I could tell him that isn't the way to win her heart, but he wouldn't believe me, and he wouldn't listen. Mostly because he won't admit he's hung up on her. I know better. They're both stuck on each other, just too proud to admit it.

I don't really mind Lily too much. At first I didn't care for her a whole lot, but she's grown on me. She and Remus are good friends, and she's always been there for him, and now they're even prefects together. (Better him than me is what I say) Plus she knows about us, and she doesn't judge. Sure, she has her annoying points, like thinking she's always right.

She'll be a good match for James.

We reached our house, and the familiar portrait of the Fat Lady. Someone once asked her how long she's been hanging around at Hogwarts, and did she ever turn red. I could have told that fool you never ask about a lady's age. It's just not done.

"A gracious good evening to you," I greeted her. I bowed to her in a very courtly way, and James followed suit beside me. The portrait giggled.

"You're such a flirt, Mr. Black," she said, but she was smiling, and I knew she wasn't put out. "Nice to have you back."

"Nice to be back." I gave her a quick wink and headed inside, while James snorted once we were past her.

"What?" I looked at him. "It's called manners. You should learn some."

"Yeah, like I wasn't taught them same as you, you git. I call that being a suck-ass is what I call it."

"Well, you should know. You're the prince of suck-asses, aren't you?" Having neatly turned the tables on him, I jackrabbited away and up the stairs before he could think to respond. He was after me in a second. I could hear Evans behind us.

"Starting already, Black?"

"You know it, Evans," I responded, before I zipped into our dorm. I managed to get behind the door before James flew in. I tackled him and we both ended up on the floor, rolling around, each trying to gain an advantage over the other.

I heard Remus walk in, followed by Peter, with Frank right behind him.

"Give it a rest, can't you two? It's too late for this nonsense." That's Remus.

We'd had enough anyway, so we stopped tussling and helped each other up, brushing off our robes as we did.

"We have class tomorrow," Remus continued. "We should get some sleep."

We all got ready for sleep, and only spent a few minutes discussing items of mutual interest, with the promise we'd talk more the next day. One by one we turned in, and soon I heard James' familiar snore, echoed by Peter's and Frank's even breathing.

I waited a few more minutes to be sure before I made my way to Remus' bed, which was next to mine. Not waiting for a invitation, I slipped inside. I knew he'd be awake, and he was.

We kissed, soft at first, then a little more. We broke apart, though, because we couldn't go any farther. Sometimes it was excruciating to get so far and have to stop, but that's just how it was.

"I missed you, Remus," I whispered, trying to read his expression in the moonlight which filtered into our room. I didn't want to cast a lumos spell for fear of attracting the others.

"I missed you too, Sirius," he said. I had the feeling there was more he wanted to say, but he didn't, so I didn't press the matter.

"Try not to get into any more fights this year than you can help, will you?"

"James and I weren't fighting," I began, but Remus laid his finger across my lips.

"I know, I wasn't talking about him."

I knew then who he meant. That might be easier said then done.

"I'll do my best," I promised. That was all I could do. It wasn't only me, and I couldn't control what that lot did. But I would try.

He seemed satisfied with that. We kissed again, and I finally returned to my own bed, reluctantly, and fell asleep with visions of Remus dancing in my head.


	5. Chapter 5 - Remus

The first breakfast of the new school year was generally boisterous, and this one was no exception. Enthusiasm ran high, along with everyone's spirits, and even the Slytherins managed to look properly pleased, although they pretty much kept to themselves.

The food was both plentiful and delicious, although Remus did miss his mum's cooking. Still, he would get plenty of that on his next holiday, and to compensate for the loss of his family he had the company of his friends to sustain him, and his classes. And then there was Sirius, of course. Sirius had become the most important thing at Hogwarts to Remus. He couldn't imagine his life without the lively dark-haired boy, and he hoped he'd never have to.

"What do you hope our first class will be?" he asked Sirius. Sirius had just filched another scone and was happily spreading clotted cream on it.

"Hmm? What? Oh, classes." Sirius dismissed the subject in a very offhand way. Easy for him to say, he never had to study for everything. It all came naturally to the brilliant boy. "I don't really care, as long as it isn't Potions. I don't want to face that git first thing n the morning."

Remus didn't need to ask who Sirius meant, but before he could change the subject, Sirius had gone on.

"Mind you, History of Magic wouldn't be bad. I could use the extra sleep."

"Need more beauty sleep, is that what you said, Black?" James interjected himself into the conversation. "Yes, I can see where you might want to. Those bags under your eyes are damn unattractive, you know?" He leaned around Sirius and winked at Remus, who tried not to snort too loudly. The idea that Sirius might be perceived as unattractive was a ludicrous one, and everyone knew it. Including James, who was only having on with Sirius, as usual.

And Sirius was his usual imperturbable self. "I beg to differ with you, Mr. Potter. Care to place a wager on it?"

"You're on!" James exclaimed. "But how do you intend to prove such a thing?"

"Never you mind," Sirius said mysteriously. "That's for me to know and you to find out. How much are you willing to wager?"

"How about five pounds?" James suggested.

"Give pounds it is." Sirius turned toward Remus and gave him a most brilliant smile. Remus didn't feel near as pleased as Sirius looked. "What's the matter, don't think I can do it?"

"Oh I'm sure you can," Remus replied. And that was the problem. Remus knew only too well how many of the students at Hogwarts found Sirius attractive—too damn many, male and female alike. Sirius had the unofficial title of reigning sex god of Hogwarts. Remus didn't need to have that shoved into his face again. He was insecure enough as it was about his relationship with Sirius, without adding that sort of anxiety to it.

Before Sirius could make any sort of reply, the schedules arrived, and everyone became suddenly busy, figuring out where they were supposed to be when.

 _Please don't let the first class be Potions_. The last thing Remus needed was for Sirius to get into it with Snape.

Herbology. Thank Merlin.

"Ah, plant life it is," Sirius commented. "Then animals. Good. I like that one." Remus had always noticed Sirius had a fondness for animals. Maybe to make up for the way the people in his life treated him. His own family. Remus couldn't fathom it. And he suspected there were things that Sirius had never told him, things he wasn't sure he could bear to know and yet wanted to learn, in order to understand Sirius better.

Loving Sirius was going to be a lifetime occupation, Remus could see that. And he welcomed the challenge.

"We have to set a time limit on this." There was James, going on about that silly bet again. Just when Remus had hoped it might be forgotten as so much hot air.

"Of course," Sirius said. "Shall we say dinner time?"

"Dinner time it is." James grinned broadly. "Just show up with your five pounds."

"Hmmm, you're very sure of yourself, young Potter," Sirius said. "Care to double the wager?"

"No, I'd feel bad taking ten pounds from you, but five I can live with." James laughed.

"Can you live with being late to class?" Lily had suddenly appeared behind them. She clutched her books to her tightly.

"We all need to get going," Remus said. As prefect, he needed to pay better attention to these sorts of things. "Lily, we'll do rounds later, right?"

"Right you are, Remus."

He scrambled up from the bench, Sirius rising after him. Whatever Sirius had in mind, he just hoped he could live with it, Remus thought, as they hastened to Herbology.


	6. Chapter 6 - Remus

First class of the new school year—and a class Remus usually enjoyed—and yet Remus was unable to concentrate on the lecture. He knew he wasn't missing much, first day and all, but that wasn't the point. He was too focused on Sirius, trying to figure out what he was up to, and having no luck in doing so. The end result was a distracted Remus Lupin.

Whatever Sirius was doing must have something to do with that stupid bet he made with James. When would those two grow up? If this was how they were planning to start the new school year, Remus had serious concerns for what lay ahead of them. He was a prefect now, and that title came with responsibilities. The trouble was he didn't know if he could tell his friends no when they were doing wrong. He'd never been able to before.

He cast a surreptitious glance at Sirius, who sat beside him. Sirius was paying no attention to the teacher. He was furiously scribbling something in a notebook, but Remus suspected whatever it was bore no relation to herbology. Just a hunch. Plus he knew Sirius fairly well, having spent most of the past four years in his company.

He took advantage of Sirius' distraction to study him, albeit in profile. But such a handsome profile. Even if Remus hadn't known Sirius' lineage, knew that he was a member of the pureblooded Black family, he would have known he was patrician. Sirius had a noble, lofty brow, high cheekbones, and well-shaped soft lips which Remus was well acquainted with. He had the deepest midnight blue eyes Remus had ever seen, and they fairly sparkled with energy, life, and intelligence. Every time he looked into those beautiful eyes, Remus fell in love with him a little bit more.

The end of class came all too soon. Remus glanced with dismay at the few notes he'd taken. He'd have to ask Lily if he'd missed anything, and hope that wouldn't entail making an admission of what—or who—had been holding his attention that shouldn't have. At least it was break time now, they'd have time to talk before they had to go to Care of Magical Creatures.

But those hopes were quickly dashed when Sirius leapt up, announced he had to do something rather urgent, and bounced out of the classroom before Remus had time to respond, James hot on his heels.

"Hrrmph."

Remus glanced at Lily, who was standing beside him now. He wasn't sure if she was more disgruntled or suspicious—or a combination of the two.

"I don't supposed you know where those two are swanning off to?" she asked, her gaze softening as she turned to Remus.

"No clue," Remus replied honestly, "but I suspect it has something to do with that stupid bet they made at breakfast."

"You mean they're actually going through with that?" She quirked a red brow.

"Hello, have you met them?" Remus blurted out without thinking.

That produced a small smile.

"I guess that was a stupid question," she admitted, then sighed.

"Well, while we have time, why don't we do some patrolling. I'm sure there are some first years in need of our assistance somewhere. Hopefully none we have to take points from."

Remus was pretty sure he'd be bad at disciplining anyone, even with reason. He'd have to learn, though, since it came with the territory.

Remus threw himself into his prefect duties to keep his mind off of Sirius. A lot of the first years were rather confused as to what was going on, where they were and where they were meant to be. That was the part of being a prefect which Remus didn't mind. He felt useful, especially when he and Lily were the recipients of such grateful, heartfelt smiles from those they helped. He knew firsthand how confusing and overwhelming Hogwarts could be. He'd been lucky to have fallen in with the best group of friends a guy could ever have. Not to mention the best boyfriend.

As they roamed the halls together, Remus caught sight of Sirius, still forging ahead on his mysterious errand. He seemed to be talking to everyone he could, male and female alike. Remus had to push aside his natural jealous streak. Whatever was going on, he knew it wasn't anything of a romantic nature. The way he was acting, Sirius reminded Remus of a muggle politician he'd seen once at a political rally he and his father had run across on a trip to London. The politician had worked the crowds who thronged to see him in much the same way as Sirius was doing, shaking hands with everyone, offering big smiles. His father had referred to it as gladhanding, and Remus had filed the term away for future reference. That word seemed to fit Sirius' activities perfectly.

Sirius made it on time to their next class—Care of Magical Creatures— but he offered no explanation of his behavior and Remus was too timid to ask for one. At least this time he didn't take off-topic notes which bore no relevance to the subject at hand, and he actually listened attentively. Remus wished he paid as much attention to his other classes. Not that it mattered. Sirius got good grades no matter what he did.

At lunch time, Remus was dismayed when Sirius ate quickly, made a quick apology, and disappeared again, James following suit. Lily was equally aggravated, but she hid it better than Remus did. The two prefects patrolled the halls once more. Remus kept telling himself this nonsense would all be over at dinner. Then someone would win, the loser would pay up, and things would go back to normal.

Hopefully.

After lunch, they had Transfiguration, and when Remus unaccustomedly attempted to pass Sirius a note during class, he didn't even notice, his attention riveted on Professor McGonagall. Remus was mortified and gave up. He'd find out when he found out, he supposed. And he'd ask Sirius why he liked Transfiguration so much. Personally, he'd just as soon never transform again in his lifetime. Then again, his transformation was hardly voluntary.

A dejected Remus Lupin walked beside Lily Evans as they made their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Whatever it is, I hope they get it over with soon," Lily muttered, and Remus silently agreed. He took his usual place at the Gryffindor table, automatically searching for Sirius. He hoped nothing had gone amiss, or that Sirius was avoiding them, perhaps fearing an unhappy outcome to their bet. Surely not. Sirius never cared about winning or losing, it was the game he enjoyed. Although he did prefer to win, given a chance.

There he was. He and James were approaching now, each taking their accustomed seats. Sirius glanced around the Hall, almost as if he was doing a headcount. "I think everyone's hear now, or close to it," he told James.

James nodded. "Seems to be. But you still haven't explained how you're going to prove anything, have you? Or do you intend to simply hand me my money?" James held out his hand expectantly, and Sirius slapped at it.

"In your dreams, Potter." He laughed.

"Care to share with us?" Lily asked sarcastically, "or is this a private conversation? In which case, perhaps you should take it somewhere else?" She locked eyes with Sirius, who didn't appear fazed by her manner.

"Of course I'll share, that's the whole point." He turned toward Remus and gave him a quick wink, which melted his heart just a bit, and helped to lighten his mood. Just Sirius being Sirius, no matter how it turned out.

"If you'll recall," Sirius began," the conversation at breakfast, you'll remember that Mr. Potter called my looks into question, and hinted that I am unattractive. The upshot of the matter is that a wager was placed in the sum of five pounds. Am I not correct, Mr. Potter?"

"You are indeed, Mr. Black," James replied. "However, the burden of proof falls on you, and should you not be able to do so, I win the wager, ipso facto. Only fair, don't you think, Mr. Lupin?"

Remus wasn't about to say anything that might mean speaking against Sirius, so he held his tongue. Luckily Sirius forged ahead, not really giving him a chance to reply.

"So then, here's what I've done today. I worked out a simple but complex charm, which I have been applying over the course of the day to as many students as possible, while asking them to consider the question at hand, that is if I am or am not attractive. The results of that inquiry have been cloaked until now."

"And how do they become uncloaked?" Lily asked. Remus had the feeling Sirius' experiment had intrigued her, even if she tried not to let on how much she was interested.

"All I have to do is perform a simple revelation spell. It won't last long and it'll quickly fade away. But while it lasts, the results will be plain to see."

"What results?" Remus asked.

"Using the color red as the scale of my attractiveness," Sirius replied, and Remus could see the amusement dancing in his eyes, "I have enchanted all the robes to briefly turn some shade of red if they think I am attractive. The redder the robe, the higher the degree of handsomeness."

"And if someone doesn't find you all that good-looking?" asked James.

Sirius shrugged. "No red, of course."

"So you want me to count how many red robes there are in the Great Hall?" James asked skeptically.

"I don't think there will be any counting involved," Sirius replied with what Remus considered a complete lack of modesty.

"Okay, then, do it," James challenged him.

"Very well, I shall." Before Remus knew what Sirius was about, he'd climbed up onto a bare spot on the Gryffindor table. "Peter, tap your spoon against your mug," he instructed, and Peter dutifully did as he was told. Remus wasn't sure if it was the sound of Peter's tapping, which seemed rather tame at best, or the sight of Sirius standing perilously on the table, but everyone fell silent.

"I want to thank everyone who took part in my little class experiment today," Sirius said, his voice somehow reaching to all parts of the Hall. "Now for the results." Remus watched as Sirius drew his wand and muttered a few words to himself. Not a sound could be heard, all eyes on Sirius.

"Ha, I don't see a single—" James began to gloat, when suddenly robes began to glow all around the Hall. Many of them, in varying shades of red. Some barely red, all the way to some very bright reds. Remus looked around the room, his mouth falling open in awe at what Sirius had done. And then he realized why Sirius didn't feel the need to count. The red robes far outnumbered the non-red ones. Sirius was the clear winner.

Merlin, almost everyone found Sirius attractive. Remus' heart plummeted at the knowledge of how much potential competition he actually had.

Sirius hopped off the table, even as the spell quickly wore off and everyone returned to the business of dinner. He held his hand out to James, who petulantly laid a fiver on Sirius' palm.

"Nice spell," he conceded. "Where'd you learn that?"

"Just something I figured out myself. Thank you, James." He pocketed the money and turned toward Remus. Suddenly he began to frown.

"Remus, what's wrong? You look like someone just punched you or something. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Remus mumbled, fighting to keep his voice even, determined not to reveal how jealous he really was. Even if he really was jealous. Then he noticed something odd.

"Your robe isn't red, and it didn't turn red. Why not?" He knew Sirius well enough to know he considered himself attractive. So why….

Sirius leaned in to Remus, close enough to whisper in his ear. "I did a different spell on me. Want to see the result?"

Remus nodded, in spite of himself, curious to see what Sirius was talking about. Sirius muttered a few words, and his robe began to briefly glow blue. Then he pointed at Remus, who looked down at himself only to find his own robe the same shade of blue.

"What does this mean?"

"This shows who I consider to be attractive," Sirius said simply, just as both their robes returned to normal.

Remus was speechless. He met Sirius' gaze, and his heart swelled, and suddenly everything was simply wonderful once more. He was head over heels in love with the most brilliant wizard ever, and he knew Sirius loved him too. Life was good.

"Very interesting experiment, Mr. Black," came a voice from behind them. Remus' eyes widened when he beheld the head master standing there. How could he have forgotten, even for a moment, that he was in the room, as were most of the staff? Sirius was in for it now, no doubt.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore." Sirius grinned shamelessly.

"I will see you in my office in an hour. Don't be late. Don't want to set a bad precedent on the first day of classes, do we?"

"No, sir, we don't," Sirius replied with alacrity. Dumbledore walked on, and Sirius took his place next to Remus. "I don't know about you, but I'm famished," he said.

Remus found he actually had an appetite. They began to fill their plates, as the hall buzzed once more with the sounds of conversation.

Remus had a feeling this would be a very long school year indeed.


	7. Chapter 7 - Sirius

"Did you have a good summer, Sirius?" Professor Dumbledore was walking around his desk, straightening different things on it. As far as I could see, nothing actually needed straightening. Maybe it's an old folks' thing.

"Yes, sir," I replied automatically. He turned away from his desk long enough to give me a sharp look. I suspected he knew better. Dumbledore knows just about everything. And I knew he was well acquainted with my family.

To know them is to despise them.

Still, I wasn't about to admit how hellish spending time with them actually was. Some things are just too hard to talk about. I had this fantasy that began soon after my arrival at Hogwarts, back in my first year, that Albus Dumbledore was my father. How I wished that was true. Well, most of the time.

"Help yourself." He waved to a glass dish in the shape of a salamander which held his favorite candy. I took a few of the lemon drops it contained and put them into my pocket to share with Remus when I was through here. I wondered what he'd want me to scrub out this time. I think I'd set a record, even for myself. Detention on the first day of class. Maybe next year I could come up with something that might get me into trouble at the Welcoming Feast. Maybe I could talk James into another bet? I smiled to myself.

"That was a rather ingenious spell you cast tonight. Think it up yourself?"

Turning my attention back to the present, I nodded.

"A spell such as that could have some practical uses," he mused aloud, taking a seat on the edge of his desk and regarding me.

Practical uses? I had no idea what he was talking about, and he didn't seem inclined to explain himself.

"By the way, I talked to your cousin Andromeda recently, she sends her love."

I couldn't help but scowl at the mention of Andy's name, but quickly recovered. I hated that I couldn't see her except through devious means, but as soon as she married Ted Tonks the family had cast her out. Goddamn snobs. He was a good man, no matter what they thought of his birth. He was a Muggle, so what? He was worth more than any of them.

I missed seeing Andy, and I missed her little baby, my niece Nymphadora. She was utterly adorable. I think she had stolen Remus' heart too, when Andy secretly brought her to the school so we could see her. That was another reason I loved Andromeda—she knew about me and Remus and she never criticized us, she supported us. If I ever had children—which I considered rather unlikely, considering I was in love with Remus and would never get married to any woman—I had already decided I would allow them to love whoever they wished.

"Send her mine back, if you would," I said, and Dumbledore nodded.

He continued to regard me with those fathomless eyes of his. I never could tell just what he was thinking. His brows were white caterpillars stretched across his forehead, but I knew from experience that his frown didn't mean he was angry. Just thinking.

Finally, he stood and sighed as he went around behind his desk and took his seat. "You can go, Sirius," he said. "I'm sure Remus will be wondering what's become of you."

I tried to figure out what he meant by that, but his expression remained bland. Sometimes I think he knows about me and Remus, like Andy, and doesn't judge us. I wish that was true. But he hadn't said a word about detention. Surely he hadn't forgotten?

As if he read my mind, Dumbledore smiled. "I'll let it pass this time," he said. "But please try to be on your best behavior if you would, all right, Sirius?"

"Yes, sir!" I responded with alacrity, my good mood suddenly returning. Hot damn, no detention! Someone must have been looking out for me.

I quickly rose, before he had a chance to change his mind, wished him a good evening and exited his office, skipping down the stairs.

I was almost down to the bottom when I spotted a strange-looking figure, and damned if she wasn't headed in my direction. Damn. Sybill Trelawney. My first impulse was to duck down the nearest hallway to avoid her. Too late. She'd seen me.

I could almost hear Remus in my head. "Be nice to her, Sirius, and quit calling her crazy. She's not crazy, and it bothers me when you say that." That made me feel guilty, because some people called him that too. He wasn't, of course. Remus was brilliant. If his behavior was ever erratic he wasn't his fault, it was the fault of the wolf inside.

Maybe she'd just walk by me and go on her way. I took a deep breath, squared my shoulders and was just about level with her when she began to speak.

So much for my theory.

Actually, she ran into me first. Not surprising considering those thick glasses she wore. I'm amazed she could ever see where she was going. What would it be like when she got older? Sybill was not ugly or anything, once you got past her myopic stare. She just needed a little … work. She had red frizzy hair that was even unrulier than James and a constant expression of bewilderment. And sometimes she had the oddest habit of saying things. Like she was telling your future or something. Not surprising she loved Divination.

"Sorry, Sir—" she began to apologize, stopping in mid-sentence, as if she'd forgotten what she was going to say.

"It's okay, Sybill, no harm done," I managed to mutter and started to push past her. But suddenly one thing hand latched on to me, almost knocking me off my feet, so unexpected was it. Damn, she was doing it again, I could tell.

"Dogs and deer and rats," she murmured in a spooky voice, her eyes not seeing me, even though they appeared to be focused on me. But I could see her attention was more inward. As her words washed over me, I began to shiver and my eyes widened. To anyone else, those might seem to be nonsense, but to me they made perfect sense. James and Pete would agree.

What the hell?

"Beware of haste," she continued, "and do not waste, for time is precious, and time is fleeting. And woman's work shall become man's."

What the hell any of that meant was anyone's guess. Maybe the rest of it was just an accident. Chances were she had no idea about our secret and was just rambling. Nonetheless, I would have to tell Jamie, and see what he made of it.

I was impatient to move on, but I didn't want to startle her. They say it's dangerous to wake a sleep-walker. I couldn't swear she was sleeping, but why take chances? After a moment, she shook her head, and looked at me as if she was unaware I was there. Good. She probably had no idea what she'd said.

"Sirius?" She sounded nervous. Thinking of Remus, I decided to be kind.

"You all right, Sybill? Sorry to run into you like that."

"You… ran… into me?" Her voice sounded uncertain, so I went with that.

"Um, yeah. You okay? Want me to walk you to Hufflepuff?" Wouldn't that just earn me extra brownie points with Remus?

"Th-thank you, no." She cast her eyes shyly to the floor, fidgeting. "I appreciate the offer, but I'm fine." With a final nod, she headed on down the hall, and I went on in the opposite direction. I was going to look for Remus, but first I needed to find James, for what I had to say Remus could not hear.


	8. Chapter 8 - Sirius

I quickly dashed up the rotating stairs until I reached the seventh floor. Common sense said James was probably either in the Common Room or in our dorm. Remus might be there as well, but I'd have to take that chance. If he was, I'd simply find a pretext for getting James alone. What that might be, I didn't know. I'd think of something should the need arise. I was good at thinking on my feet.

I gave the Fat Lady the password and she admitted me. I spotted James right away. He was deep in conversation with Hestia Jones. They sat together on a sofa farthest from the fireplace, in the shadows. I barely refrained from rolling my eyes. Despite his protests of devotion to Lily Evans, James had a flirtatious streak in him, and he was far from shy with the ladies. He called it hedging his bets. I called it playing the field.

Of course, knowing Hestia, they were probably talking Quidditch.

I glanced furtively around, as I approached the couple, without trying to be too obvious, but Mr. Potter understood all too well who I was looking for.

"Prefect rounds," he said, and I relaxed a little. Remus wasn't here, and that's what counted. At least for the moment.

"Hey, Sirius," Hestia greeted me with a smile. "Get any Quidditch practice in over the summer? We start in just a couple of weeks."

"I'll be ready," I replied, handily evading her question.

Of course, there would be try-outs, there always were. But we three always made the cut. I'd stopped stressing about it after first year. On the other hand, I had no opportunity to play over the summer. Quidditch was not exactly Black-approved. Didn't matter. I was still in good form and I knew it.

"James, you wanted my help on that assignment. Let's go up to the dorm and I'll show you now." I gave James a significant look, in case my words didn't do it.

"I what?" He looked confused.

"Excuse us, Hestia, gotta go." I pulled James off the couch and pushed him in the direction of the stairs leading up to the dorms. The girls' rooms were all warded to keep the boys out—as if I had any interest in intruding upon the female domain—but the boys' rooms were not so warded. In fact, most of the boys would have welcomed feminine intrusion. But none of the girls had an interest in entering. Having seen how some of the others lived, I didn't blame them.

"Do you have to be so rough? I'm moving," James protested as I practically shoved him up the stairs and into our dorm room, closing the door behind us. Peter wasn't there, probably raiding the kitchen, and neither was Frank. He was probably with his girlfriend, Alice Parkinson. They were already talking about getting married when they left Hogwarts.

Sometimes I was very jealous of them.

"Sirius, what's wrong with you? What assignment are you talking about?" James flopped onto his bed, running his hand through his hair. It looked even messier than before he'd touched it. "Aren't you supposed to be in Dumbledore's office, getting detention?"

"I just came from there." I dropped onto the end of his bed and faced him, sitting cross-legged.

"So, what do you have to do and when?"

"Nothing and never," I replied impatiently.

James gave me a surprised look.

"He let me go. This time. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." I proceeded to tell him about the strange encounter with Sybil Trelawney, and what she'd said. James whistled, long and low.

"Do you think she knows something about what we're doing? What should we do?"

I shook my head. "She doesn't remember what she told me, and I think it was sheer luck, that's all. I don't believe in that Divination rubbish."

"Neither do I." James laughed. "Lily hates the class too. That's why we both dropped it as soon as we could."

"Amen to that," I said fervently. "I'm not going to waste my time worrying about it. That's only part of the reason I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to remind you about the twentieth. We only have a couple of weeks left."

James became serious immediately. "I haven't forgotten, Sirius. It means as much to me as it does to you, trust me."

The next full moon was September 20th, and on that night, Remus would become a werewolf. It had taken quite a bit to get him to entrust us with his secret, back in our first year together. That was when James and I vowed to do something to alleviate Remus' monthly misery, and we began to work on our transfiguration skills. We figured if we could come become animals, we could keep Remus' wolf occupied and content, so it wouldn't want to swan around eating people. Even though his wolf was safely contained in the Shrieking Shack, we knew it had to be horrible for Remus, to be so all alone.

James and I had already accomplished our goal, long ago. He was a large stag, which we nicknamed Prongs, and I was a big black dog. Peter was our problem. He was slower at spells than we were, but with our help, he was close. The question was would he be ready in time for Remus' next change?

"What will we do about Peter?" I asked.

"He'll be ready," James said with a confidence I envied. "He's almost there now. I'll keep working with him. You keep Remus occupied." He began to smirk, and I felt my cheeks heat up. I knew exactly what he meant. Not that I objected, mind you.

Suddenly, I perked up, alert. Since I'd learned my animagus form was a dog, I swear my hearing's gotten better. And I thought I heard steps coming our way.

"Quick, grab a book!" I hissed in a stage whisper, as I grabbed the nearest one I could reach. I'd considered locking the door when we first came in, but that would have looked suspicious. The door opened, and Remus appeared. He looked surprised to see the two of us as he entered.

"All done with rounds?" I asked, closing the book which I certainly wasn't reading and tossing it onto James' bed as I rose to greet my boyfriend with a nod.

"Um, yeah," he said, "what are the two of you up to?"

"Just studying," I replied innocently.

"Did you come back alone?" James pretended to be nonchalant, but I knew better.

"Lily's in the Common Room," Remus replied, and James blushed.

"I didn't ask about her," he said even as he made a beeline toward the door and disappeared in short order. Remus turned to me, his brows quirked.

"What?"

"What were you really doing, Sirius?"

"Studying," I began to reply but he shook his head.

"Your book was upside down when I walked in. Try again."

I had no better answer, so I pounced on him instead and got him flat on his back on his bed, me hovering just above him. "I missed you," I said sincerely, and that was the truth. He opened his mouth, as if to ask more questions, so I silenced him with a good long kiss.

Hopefully, that would hold him for a while.


	9. Chapter 9 - Remus

There were times, such as this, when Remus thought he just might lose control and give in to Sirius' desire for their ultimate union.

Not that Remus didn't wish to be joined with Sirius—he absolutely did. But there were so many ramifications, so much to be considered. First was the fact of their youth and inexperience. Neither one had ever had a lover. Remus was well aware that Sirius had done some experimenting with girls when puberty first hit and his hormones had run amok. But nothing more than kissing, although that was hard enough for Remus to hear about when he'd known from the beginning that Sirius was it for him.

Still, in the end, it had all worked out, once they'd shared their first kiss. And Sirius had never done anything to make Remus doubt his constancy.

Second, there was Remus' "condition". Sometimes he was afraid of his inner wolf. What if it got loose and tried to harm Sirius during the throes of passion? Even if it was accidental, that would be small consolation to Remus if he did anything to harm Sirius. He could never forgive himself.

There were other problems, such as the difference in their social status. Sirius claimed it made no difference to him, and that he didn't care if Remus was pureblood or not. But what if that changed as they grew older? What if Sirius came to appreciate the advantages of being with someone who was… more like him? Or, Merlin forbid, what if he wanted to marry and have children someday?

These thoughts and others plagued Remus constantly. But mostly he was afraid of the unknown. He wanted to make love to Sirius so badly he could taste it, but he wasn't exactly sure how to go about it. And there wasn't anyone he could go to for advice.

But when Sirius' mouth was on his, and when Sirius had his hand pressed against Remus' hardness, it was becoming harder and harder to say no.

"Sirius," Remus moaned, his first brain protesting that Sirius was hiding something and covering it up by engaging Remus in heavy petting. Remus' second brain responded with "Who cares? Let him".

It wasn't until Sirius slipped his hand inside Remus' robes, and snaked its way past his trousers and into his pants, cupping Remus' cock, that Remus drew back from Sirius' mouth.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" he hissed.

"I want to touch you," Sirius confessed. "I want to feel you so much. I just want to make you feel good, watch your face when you come. You make the most amazing face when you do, did you know that?" Sirius continued to stroke Remus' cock, and damn it felt so good. But these weren't exactly ideal circumstances and he knew it. James or Peter or Frank could walk through that door at any moment. And while their friends knew about them being a couple, knowing it and see it were two different things.

So far, they'd gotten lucky, but their luck couldn't hold forever.

"Stop, Sirius," he begged, his anxieties kicking in and making him almost desperate. "Please. If you do…you can come to my bed tonight. After the others are asleep."

Sirius stilled his hand, although he didn't remove it, and the warmth of it was driving Remus bonkers. "Can I stay all night?" He quickly amended that when Remus started to panic. "I'll get up and go back to my bed before anyone sees me. I promise."

Remus had never let him stay very long past the time of their limited lovemaking. The idea of lying in each other's arms for the night… Remus wanted that too, he truly did. And between them, they knew charms that would conceal their presence from the others, as well as hide as the sounds of their lovemaking.

"Yes," Remus conceded. "You can stay with me all night. But for Merlin's sake, please move your hand or… or…" He couldn't think of anything sufficiently dire to say, but luckily Sirius acted with alacrity.

"Tonight, then." Sirius's eyes were shining with excitement, and just the sight of his Sirius' obvious desire was an ego booster.

Suddenly, Remus cocked his head, listening. "Someone's coming, quick!"

By the time James and Peter walked in, Remus and Sirius were sitting on opposite ends of Remus' bed, each with a book in his hands, diligently studying it. And Remus made sure Sirius' was not upside down this time.

It wasn't until later that Remus realized he'd never found out what Sirius and James had been up to. He sighed. What else was new? He let it drop… for now.


	10. Chapter 10 - Sirius

I thought the night would never end.

Leave it to James to choose this evening to be chatty and whimsical. Peter wasn't helping matters any. If it wasn't one of them going on about the problems with trying to communicate with the fairer sex—and how badly I wanted to tell him the problem was that he never listened to them—it was the other asking Remus dumb questions about homework. Like it made any difference anyway.

At least Frank had the kindness not to chime in with his own tales of Alice, with which he often regaled us. He was sitting on his bed, scribbling furiously away. I knew eventually he'd get up and head to the owlery, and his missive would be relayed to his lady love, with his compliments, over breakfast.

How sappy was that? And how odd, when she slept just down the stairs in the girls' dorm? Whatever. I was focused on other things and everything else was just a distraction.

Well, just one thing, and that was Remus Lupin. For him I burned. Literally, I think. I felt all in a fever in anticipation of what was to come. Why couldn't the others take a hint?

I tried yawning, over and over. Subtle hints. "Well, tomorrow is another day."

Less subtle hints. "It's getting late, don't you think?"

Subtlety was clearly wasted on them.

I was getting ready to shout out, "Get to bed, you bloody wankers," but Remus caught my eye and shook his head, and I swallowed the words, rather grumpily.

"What's the matter with you, Sirius?" James frowned at me. At least he'd quit talking for the moment.

"Nothing. I don't know what you mean." I feigned ignorance and chose to yawn instead.

"I think I'm going to call it a night," Remus broke into her pointless discussion which had degenerated into a staring contest, James's eyes trying to pierce into my brain, as if he could read my secrets.

"I'm going too," Peter chimed up. Good boy. Sometimes his being a follower was a definite blessing.

Frank finished his letter and gave a big yawn of his own. "I'm just going to pop out for a sec, then I think I'll be going to bed myself," he announced. He hopped off the bed and headed quickly out the door without waiting for a response.

That left just Mr. Stubborn.

"Maybe I'll read for a bit," he began, and I swear his eyes were filled with mischief, as if he knew what was going on and wanted to yank my chain a bit.

"Study? You?" I snorted before I could help myself.

"Who said study?" he replied with a faux innocence that didn't become him. "I'm just _dying_ to read this Muggle novel I borrowed from Remus."

I glanced at Remus and caught a quick glimpse of confusion in his expression. Aha! James was lying through his teeth.

The next moment, James himself grinned broadly. "Just having you on, mate," he said, even as he began to undress. "It's getting late, I know. Catch you in the morning."

"Night everyone." I followed suit, undressing as I headed back to my own bed, not daring to risk a look in Remus' direction lest I give us away. I climbed into bed, pulled the curtains closed and waited.

The next thirty minutes crept by as if they were twice as long, if not longer. But I didn't dare take a chance on any of the others being awake. Not until I was safely in Remus' bed, and we'd set our silencing charms.

When I'd decided from the sounds of soft snoring and lack of any movement that they were all asleep, I tiptoed from my bed to Remus' and parted his curtains. He was wide awake. When he saw me, relief flitted across his face as he beckoned me in, beneath the covers. I closed the curtains behind me, and slid as close to him as I could get.

I started to whisper an apology, but Remus laid one finger across my lips and spoke a quick charm that would keep all noise contained within the confines of the space of Remus' bed. I added one of my own for good measure.

"Sorry I took so long," I tried again but Remus surprised me. He pulled me closer to him and pressed his lips against mine, his kiss taking my breath away. I loved it when he got like that. The others would be surprised to know how dominant Remus really was in our relationship. He might not be one to say boo to a goose, but he was more than capable of telling me what to do and when to do it… and I liked it.

Will wonders never cease?

If James ever dared to say anything, I'd just have to remind him that a certain Miss Evans had him wrapped around her little finger and when she said jump, he said how high. Case closed.

When we drew apart to breathe, I said, "Remus, I have a new spell I've been working on for us. To make life easier. Want to see it?"

If he had his doubts, he kept them to himself, but I had the feeling he had a few. "Go ahead," he encouraged me. "I'd love to see it." He probably thought it was something mundane, such as shooting sparks from the ends of my fingertips or something equally as vapid.

I focused my energy and my attention, murmured a few words, then grinned at him. He appeared a little uncertain.

"What did you do?"

"Look under the duvet," I said.

He did and his mouth dropped open in astonishment. " _What the hell happened to my clothes?"_ he cried out. Thank goodness for silencing spells, right? I could only imagine what the others would have thought at hearing those words.

"I did," I replied, grinning widely, rather pleased with myself if I did say so. "That's the spell I've been working on. Took me a while to get it right." Took longer to get the animagus spells right, but I couldn't exactly tell him that. "What do you think?"

"What do I think? I think you're bloody cheeky is what I think. What's the purpose of this, and where are my clothes? And do you seriously think you're going to pull this on me any time you see fit to do so?"

I admit to being a little disappointed at his lack of enthusiasm and limited vision. Hopefully, once I'd explained it to him, he'd see the light and praise what I'd done.

"It's not for just any time, Remus," I tried to explain. "This is for us, for our alone times. You think I want anyone else to see you? No way. Only my eyes and no one else's can see your beauty."

I think this slightly mollified him. He seemed less irate, at any rate.

"What about you? You still have clothes," he pointed out.

"Not for long." I felt on stronger ground now, repeating the spell on myself. Poof, I was naked as a jay bird too.

"Let the games commence," I whispered as I reached for his lips once more.


	11. Chapter 11 - Remus

Whenever he and Sirius kissed, Remus felt more complete, more whole than at any other time in his life. Something inside of Sirius drew them together and bonded them. Remus knew there would be no one else for him, ever. He drew strength from Sirius, and confidence he was otherwise lacking.

To Remus' surprise, he found that when it came to their private lives, he was the one in control… and Sirius not only allowed it, he thrived under Remus' guidance.

They'd never been quite so naked together as this before, and certainly not in Remus' bed. But this felt too good not to be right.

"Make love to me," Sirius begged huskily. "Make me yours." He rubbed against Remus even as his hands explored Remus' bare chest, his fingers lightly caressing every inch of flesh he could reach.

Remus moaned. "We can't yet, Sirius. I want our first time to be perfect, not just a quickie, you know?" It would be so easy to give in the note of passionate pleading in Sirius' voice, but Remus knew he shouldn't. He still had to figure out the mechanics of what they wanted to do. He didn't want to do something wrong that might hurt Sirius. But where to look for such information? He could hardly approach any of the professors on this topic. Or any of their friends. So who could he turn to?

Sirius felt so good. Remus wished they could make love in the open, and not hide. In private, of course. In a place of their own, where no one could intrude. He wanted to admire the sight of Sirius' beautiful body. He very seldom got to see him naked, except for brief unsatisfying glimpses in the shower.

On impulse, he murmured, "Lumos," and a soft glow enveloped his bed. Just enough light to permit him to see Sirius, in all his naked glory. He momentarily stilled his movements and drew back slightly to enjoy the sight. And such a sight it was.

Sirius was lean and muscled, but not overly so. His chest was pale and smooth, and almost hairless. To his knowledge, Sirius had no need to shave yet, while Remus was forced to do so every day because of his unfortunate tendency toward hairiness. Luckily there were grooming spells which made everything easier.

Sirius' stomach was hard and flat, and just at the junction of his torso and thighs he had a patch of dark curly hair which Remus knew from experience was very soft, and from that nest sprang his beautiful cock. The very sight of Sirius' glorious body caused all the blood in Remus' body to rush in a southerly direction, leaving him a little dizzy.

He wanted Sirius too. Soon. He'd figure out something soon.

"Something wrong?" Sirius asked, probably confused as to why they'd stopped.

"Not at all," Remus said. He reached between them and boldly cupped Sirius' cock, wrapping his fingers about it. The skin was silky smooth, and yet steely hard also, warm and pulsing in Remus' grasp. "I'm going to watch your face when you come," he said, tightening his hold on Sirius. Sirius gasped.

"Oh Merlin, I love when you do that," Sirius said. "More, more, more…."

Remus began to slide his hand along Sirius' cock, eliciting more wordless groans. Faster and faster he began to move. Sirius began to thrust into Remus' hand.

Remus kept his eyes trained on Sirius, watching his eyes, at every emotion, every sensation Sirius telegraphed. How true that the eyes were the windows to the soul—and Sirius had very expressive eyes.

Remus heard the hitch in Sirius' breath which told him he was getting close. He made his strokes harder and shorter. Sirius' mouth parted slightly, and he bowed his back.

"Come for me, baby," Remus encouraged him, "I can feel how close you are, you're almost there."

Remus could read everything in Sirius' eyes—passion, hunger, desire, all swirling together, surging through him. And most of all he saw the love Sirius had for Remus.

Remus claimed Sirius' mouth , swallowing the scream he'd been about to let loose as he reached his peak and fell over it, coming in Remus' strong grasp Remus continued to pump until he felt Sirius had nothing left, then relaxed his grip as Sirius' cock began to soften.

He expected Sirius to catch his breath and regroup after expending such energy, but Sirius surprised him by immediately reaching for Remus' cock.

"Your turn," he said.

Sirius' hand on Remus' cock was firm, yet gentle, treating Remus as though he were very precious to him. Remus' heart swelled at the knowledge of Sirius' love for him, and he took pleasure in the feel of his boyfriend's hand, skillfully guiding him toward his orgasm. Soon, he fell off his own precipice, and released in long steady streams. By the time he was through, they were both sticky from their combined cum. But neither cared.

That was a situation easily taken care of. Remus used a cleaning spell on both of them, removing any and all evidence of their lovemaking.

"That was… amazing," Sirius said.

"It was," a sleepy Remus concurred. "Think we should check on the others? Make sure everything's okay."

"Everything's fine," Sirius assured him. "Let's get some sleep."

"Do you want your clothes?" Remus asked, and was gratified to hear Sirius respond, "Hell no. I want to feel you as long as I can."

They snuggled together, wrapping their arms about one another until they were comfortable, kissed good night, and fell into a long, satisfying sleep.


	12. Chapter 12 - Sirius

"Someone seems very chipper this morning."

I looked up from my scrutiny of the plate I'd filled with an assortment of bacon and bangers and muffins to find Miss Evans giving me one of her inscrutable glances. Like she thought she knew something but was really only fishing for information. She thought she was so clever but I saw right through her.

"What do you mean?" I pretended to innocence, although I had a damn good idea what she was going on about.

"Don't hand me that. You haven't stopped smiling since you sat down. You look positively simple-minded, Mr. Black."

I heard James snicker, and I didn't have to look at Remus to know he was probably turning beet red, since he knew exactly why I was smiling, and why I was in such a good mood. The same reason he'd been smiling, at least until Lily started her interrogation.

"Can't a man be happy at breakfast without getting the third degree?" I bit into a crispy piece of bacon. Had fried pork ever tasted so good? If I felt this way just from what we did last night, then how good would the morning after the big event be? I tingled just to think about it.

"Oh it's the food. Of course," she snarked. "I knew it had nothing to do with History of Magic."

Our first class. I had to refrain from groaning. Of course, I could always sleep through the lecture, but that wouldn't sit well with Remus and I didn't want to do anything to upset his delicate balance. Not today. Not after last night. Especially as that time of the month was fast approaching.

Which reminded me of that other matter. But that had to wait until I got James alone again before I could look into that. Well, I knew an easy way to arrange that.

I waited until I'd been bored witless during our first class, which at least earned me Remus' approbation, and made it worthwhile staying awake during that frightful snoozefest. As Remus and I left the classroom, I caught sight of James and beckoned to him. He should really thank me for that, because he was chatting up some bird and was on the verge of being caught at it by you-know-who. The girl went on her way with a last wave and a smile and James approached us with a yawn.

"What's up?"

I just shook my head, dismissing his behavior and focusing on other things. "I had an idea for a Quidditch move I thought we could work on."

Immediately, Remus' eyes glazed over, although he didn't say anything. He was far too loyal and far too polite for that. But I knew his interest in Quidditch was about on the same level as mine in Arithmancy, which is why he was taking it and I wasn't.

Luckily, Lily came along at that moment and spirited Remus away for prefecty stuff, giving me just the opportunity I sought. I have to admit she can be useful at times.

"So what is this move you're talking about?" Sometimes James can be a bit clueless, although he's generally as brilliant as I am.

I shook my head. "There isn't any," I said, lowering my voice. "That was just an excuse. I didn't get a chance to ask last night, did you get anywhere with Peter?"

"He's getting there," James replied with an assurance I didn't feel. "I think he'll be ready in time. Don't worry, Sirius."

Well, I did worry when it came to Remus. I was tired of watching him suffer through his changes alone every month. Having us there with him had to be a good thing, right?

"I wonder what animal he's going to be," I mused.

James laughed. "He's worried he'll end up a cat and your dog will chase him."

"Probably would," I admitted. "He better watch out, that's all. Come on, let's get on to class before we're late."

I didn't mind Transfiguration, even though we were far beyond where the teacher thought we were. What McGonagall didn't know wouldn't hurt us. On the other hand, if she found out what we'd done… I shuddered to think what she'd do. Probably run straight to Dumbledore. I always suspected there was something going on there, but I had no evidence. Of course, no one had any evidence of Remus and me either.

"I have an idea," I said with a sudden flash of insight. "Remus has Arithmancy this afternoon. Let's meet up then and put him through his paces."

"That sounds positively brill!" James flashed me his mega-watt smile."Where should we do this?"

I thought for a moment. The Quidditch Field was my first thought, but that was taking a chance on being seen. Too out in the open.

"How about the dorm? Frank has Arithmancy too, so he won't be there either." I suddenly became aware of a growing silence around us.

"Oh shite, we're going to be late, come on." We flew down the halls, robes flapping behind us, to our classroom, just encountering our dear teacher as she was about to enter the room.

"So kind of you gentlemen to join us," she said in that dry sort of way she has, where you don't know if she's having you on or if she means it. My motto is best to err on the side of caution and take everything she says with a grain of salt.

"Sorry, Professor McGonagall." I stopped long enough to catch my breath and bat my baby blues at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh lord, Sirius, how foolish do you think I am? Get on with you both."

As we hurried to our seats, James gave me a friendly punch in the arm. "You smooth-tongued devil," he teased, but I think his voice held a note of admiration too.

"Aren't I, though?" I smirked as I slid into the seat beside Remus, who turned inquisitive eyes to me. "Later," I mouthed and settled down to listen as McGonagall cleared her throat for our attention.


	13. Chapter 13 - Sirius

Later never came. Just because I'm that good, and because I know how to redirect Remus's attention from things I'd rather he not think about. I walked Remus to his Arithmancy class, both for the pleasure of his company and to make sure nothing untoward would keep him from his appointment with ennui. I started to kiss him good-bye, somewhat absentmindedly, for the moment forgetting where we were, but Remus had the presence of mind to duck back. He shot me a look of warning before darting into the classroom, just behind Frank Longbottom. What had I even been thinking? I shook my head to try to clear it, so I could focus on the task at hand, which was _not_ kissing Remus Lupin in public.

"Pretty blush," Evans commented saucily as she walked past me, and only then was I aware of just how heated my cheeks had become. I turned without scathing comment—for once— and escaped before the tendrils of tedium could ensnare me. I'd endured enough Arithmancy for one lifetime and had no intention of absorbing any more.

Recovering my usual aplomb, I hastened my steps. We didn't have all the time in the world and quite the Herculean task. Peter was my friend, and a fellow Marauder, but sometimes he was a bit slow to catch on to things, and this was one of those times, sadly.

They were waiting for me in our dorm room, Peter slumped on his bed, looking particularly disconsolate, like someone had just told him his favorite dish, whatever that might be, had just gone off the menu. James was pacing from one side of the room to the other and shot me a look as I entered. Peter's chin sank lower on his chest, if possible, and I thought I heard a groan of despair emanate from his direction.

"Before you say anything"—I held up my hand to ward off any of Mr. Potter's scathing remarks on the subject of punctuality, which was certainly the pot calling the kettle black—"we don't have much time, so let's get to it."

James took a breath, as if debating something with himself, then nodded. "Yes, let's." He cast what I took to be a commiserating glance at Peter.

"Ready, Pete?" he asked in a much softer voice than I would have used, but I wasn't about to quibble. I had a tendency to lose patience with Peter, which was why James was giving him one-on-one instruction, and not me.

Peter raised his head timidly and looked between the two of us. "You go first?" he suggested.

"Sirius?" James asked.

Oh for the love of…. "Sure, why not?"I muttered. I knew I could do it, that wasn't the problem. "I'll go." James nodded his thanks as I began to focus on the task at hand.

I knew the spells pretty well—I'd practiced them often enough. And I knew how to draw on the energy inside of me to enable me to make the transformation. The more I did it, the faster it became, more natural to me.

So it was mere seconds later that I turned into the big black dog which they'd nicknamed Padfoot, on account of his thick paw pads. I barked enthusiastically, forgetting the need for secrecy.

"Good thing for you I already set silencing spells," James admonished me, "or you'd have given us away."

Unperturbed by his words—I'd expected no less from him, of course—I bounded toward him. He swerved sharply to avoid me, but only managed to tumble onto his bed. I leap up after him, licking his face. James threw up his hands in protest, but he was laughing too much for me to mistake him as angry. After I'd thoroughly drooled over James, I turned to Peter, who was laughing now too, and had taken up a position behind his bed in a pre-emptive defensive move.

James pushed me off of him, and pointed toward the floor. "Sit boy, sit," he intoned, as if he were talking to an actual canine. I cocked my head and gave him a _are you kidding_ look.

Disdaining to follow his command, I trotted back to my bed and transfigured back to myself. Both James and Peter applauded my performance, which was brilliant, if I did say so myself.

James should have gone next, but it suddenly occurred to me we hadn't chosen the best venue for this occasion, as Potter's stag is not exactly what you call small. Graceful, sure, surprisingly so. I took mental measurements of the spot he stood in, trying to remember just how large the stag was.

"I'll make it quick," he promised, as if reading my mind. "Next time we'll go somewhere else. Assuming we need a next time."

Somehow, I thought we would but I kept my negative thoughts to myself. At least until I'd been proven correct.

James was true to his word. He transformed into the impressive stag, pawed the ground for just a moment, to show us something, I'm not sure what, then changed back.

"Nicely done," I complimented him. But then again, he wasn't the problem. I turned expectant eyes toward Peter, who looked decidedly unhappy again.

"Go on, Pete," James urged him. "Show Sirius what we've been practicing."

"I'll try," he promised, "but please don't yell at me, okay?" That was directed at me, but before I had a chance to grow indignant, James responded.

"Sirius won't yell, will you?"

I started to protest that I certainly would if it was necessary, but changed tactics instead as James' eyes bored into mine purposefully. "I won't yell," I promised, not sure if I could keep my word or not, but I'd try.

"Okay, then, here goes." Peter closed his eyes, probably to focus, his lips moving almost silently. I could hear him, but couldn't understand a single word. For a moment, I thought I saw his body begin to flicker, and I was hopeful that maybe, just maybe, James had gotten the mechanics of transfiguration into Peter's somewhat thick skull. But the next moment, that illusion was shattered when nothing happened.

We didn't speak, afraid to break his concentration, such as it was. But one minute became two, then three, then five. I knew then it wasn't going to happen.

"I'll work with him some more. He's closer than ever," James said.

I didn't make a reply, too disgusted with the situation, and too mindful of how close the next full moon was.

"C'mon, Pete, let's grab a snack," James said. I knew his intention was to remove Peter from potential harm, and to give me space in which to cool down. He knows me pretty well.

Once they'd gone, I sat brooding on my bed. I didn't care what happened, if Peter succeeded or not. Come hell or high water, I _was_ going to be with Remus on the night of the full moon. Let no one doubt that for a moment.


	14. Chapter 14 - Remus

Only two weeks into the semester, and Remus realized he was already hopeless at Potions. No matter how he tried, nothing he did worked right. He didn't know if he was forgetting an essential ingredient—although he doubted it since he took meticulous notes on everything the teacher said—or he was not doing it exactly the way he should. The end result was generally a muddled mess. At least he hadn't blown up anything, as other class members had. Not yet, anyway.

Remus sighed as he walked away from the Potions class. Bad enough the full moon was only two days away, and its growing presence was weighing heavily on his mind and body, but Sirius was being particularly secretive and close-mouthed, which was driving the insecure Remus crazy. Sirius had run off with James directly after class—again!—with some lame excuse about needing to confer about Quidditch, even though the first match of the year wasn't until November. What were they up to? Remus had no clue, which only added to his growing depression.

Barely aware of where he was going, his mind on other things and his head down, Remus was taken by surprised when he accidentally bumped into another student. "I-I'm so sorry," he stammered, looking up to find he'd collided with none other than Severus Snape.

Remus had known Severus ever since they'd both begun their studies at Hogwarts, five years ago, and had taken a number of classes with him during that time. Personally, he thought Snape was very intelligent, if standoffish, and a bit of a loner. But Remus couldn't hold that against him, since he himself was hardly a social butterfly. He could appreciate and understand Snape's reticence to mingle with other people, associating primarily with his own house, the Slytherins. Under other circumstances, Remus thought they could have been friends.

But that possibility had been permanently removed from the table thanks to his friendship with Sirius, especially once the two had begun to secretly date. Sirius hated Snape with an intensity which Remus found both unnecessary and inexplicable. He realized Sirius' family were all Slytherins, and he was the first Black to be sorted into another house. That had to be awkward at family gatherings, but surely not an insurmountable problem. On the other hand, Remus knew Sirius' family treated him badly, and he suspected it was worse than Sirius let on, although he did let things slip, and what Remus heard was horrific. But that was the Blacks and didn't explain his hatred of Snape.

"You must have something on your mind," Snape commented in his usual dry manner.

"Wh-why do you think that?" Remus frowned. Was he that easy to read? What did Snape know, or think he knew?

"Because I was standing still and you ran into me."

That explained it, then. Remus' cheeks heated, and without thinking, he blurted out, "I'm afraid I'm going to fail Potions!"

Snape seemed momentarily taken aback, as if this was a notion which was alien to him. "Isn't it too soon for that?" he said. "Besides, I'm sure you'll do fine. You're hardly a dunce." Although he didn't say it aloud, Remus knew very well who he thought did fall into that category, but he wasn't going to fight that particular fight. Not here and not now.

"Thanks," he mumbled. There seemed nothing else to say. He'd have to study harder, that was all. Remus started to turn away, but Snape's voice arrested him in mid-stride.

"I could help."

 _What did he just say?_

"Wh-what?"

"I could tutor you."

Remus couldn't believe what he was hearing. Severus Snape offering to help him? Remus knew he was brilliant in potions. The teacher had said so often enough, hadn't he? But why would Snape want to help him? And did that even matter?

Remus knew he should reject the offer out of hand. Sirius wouldn't like it, not one little bit. But a voice inside kept whispering that Sirius wasn't there, he was up to something. Besides, it was just studying, nothing wrong with that. Remus had his future to think about, and he couldn't graduate from Hogwarts if he didn't pass all his classes. Including Potions.

"Okay," Remus blurted out without thinking. He held his books tight against him, as if for protection, as he looked up at the tall Slytherin.

What Sirius didn't know couldn't hurt them, could it?

"Can we… that is, I mean…"

"Nobody needs to know," Snape finished the unspoken thought. "I'll be the soul of discretion."

Remus nodded. "I appreciate that… Severus."

Remus remembered that Snape and Lily were good friends. Snape couldn't be as bad as Sirius made him out to be, surely? And it was kind of him to offer to help.

"Let's start now, then," Snape said.

Remus was momentarily taken aback. But then he realized Sirius was busy, and he didn't know when he would see him again. Why not?

"I know a classroom where we can work uninterrupted," Snape said. "I'll meet you there." He jotted a location on a slip of paper and handed it to Remus. "Five minutes," he said, then slipped away before Remus could think of an appropriate reply.

Remus glanced at the slip, committing the location to memory before he destroyed it with a quick spell. Better safe than sorry. He just hoped that having Snape as a tutor would have the effect of strengthening his potions studies, and not come back to bite him in the ass.


	15. Chapter 15 - Remus

The night of the full moon had arrived, much as Remus might wish otherwise. He could barely sleep the night before, so stressed out with the knowledge of what was going to happen. Sirius tried his best, but not even he could take Remus' mind off his upcoming transformation.

He headed to the headmaster's office well in advance of the time he needed to be there. Generally, Sirius would walk with him there, but tonight he was acting rather odd… almost furtive. They managed to get in a quick kiss, but then Sirius took off, to Remus' disappointment, leaving him to wonder if maybe having a werewolf for a boyfriend was too much for even Sirius to handle. He swallowed his resentment when he spotted Dumbledore, and put as good a face on it as he could.

"Everything will be fine, Remus," Dumbledore assured him with a gentle pat on his arm. But Remus wasn't quite as confident.

As they walked across the grounds, toward the Whomping Willow, he noticed Dumbledore stop once or twice and glance around him. For a moment, Remus was horrified. Had someone discovered his secret, was he about to be denounced before the whole school for the monster he was?

He glanced at the headmaster, and something of his fear must have shown in his eyes, for Dumbledore quickly reassured him. "It's nothing, nothing at all," and gave Remus a warm smile. "Just an old man hearing things." But what he thought he'd heard, he never divulged.

As usual, the vicinity of the Whomping Willow was desolate of all traffic when they arrived.

"Good night, Remus," Dumbledore said, once he'd poked the knot which would admit Remus to the safety of the tree, and the passageway to the Shrieking Shack. He seemed to hesitate for a moment. Remus grew anxious again as he watched the older man scan their surroundings.

The wind had picked up a bit, sighing through the branches of the willow. From somewhere up above, a bird chirped as it flew by. Otherwise, all was still.

Wait, was that a rustle? Remus started, glanced about in dismay. He heard nothing more, though. And as he watched, a small smile crept over Dumbledore's face. Remus decided either the headmaster had gone barmy, or nothing was wrong. He hoped for the latter, but braced himself for the former, as he entered the tree.

Sighing, he began to meander down the passage. No hurry. He was alone, and would be all night, just him and the wolf. At least the students of Hogwarts would be safe from the beast.

His mind wandered, as it invariably did, to Sirius. He loved Sirius with all his heart. He'd never known anyone even remotely like the sexy brunet, who'd stolen his heart from the moment they'd met. He wasn't blind to Sirius's faults, but then again, Remus was hardly perfect himself. He was glad he'd told Sirius and the others about himself, even though he was afraid they'd never speak to him again. But he'd been wrong, and their friendship had survived.

But would his and Sirius' relationship, if Sirius found out about what Remus was up to with Snape, innocent though that was? Remus knew, in his heart of hearts, that Sirius would not see it that way, and Sirius had the ability to break into terrible rages, and he could also be vindictive at times. Remus blamed this on his family, but that didn't mean he liked to see it. Remus was a pacifist through and through, and abhorred violence.

Odd, considering he was a once-a-month werewolf.

Wait, what was that?

Remus turned and looked back the way he'd come, apprehensive once again. Was that whispering he heard? Who could possibly have gotten in here? No one else knew the secret of the knot.

"Ouch, be careful," Remus heard, and the voice was too familiar not to recognize at once.

Remus pulled his wand and softly uttered, "Lumos," even as he walked softly toward the sound. There he was met with a totally unexpected sight.

Sirius was lying flat on the ground, Peter lying across him, struggling to get up. James was shaking with silent laughter, holding a cloak in his hand. Remus' eyes grew wide as he recognized James' Invisibility Cloak. Matters were becoming clearer now. The three boys had obviously followed Remus and Dumbledore to the Willow. But why?

Oh dear, what time was it?

"You should not be here," Remus hissed. "What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" He couldn't decide if he were happier to see them or angry that they'd chosen this night and this place for their antics.

Sirius glanced up, chagrin written all over his handsome face, mingled with something else. Cheekiness, for some reason Remus couldn't fathom. What was there in this situation to be happy about?

"James, get him off," he instructed, and James finally helped first Peter, then Sirius to his feet. Sirius shot Peter a dour look. The unfortunate boy tried to hide behind James.

"Sorry, Siri, I got tangled in the cloak."

"I noticed," Sirius growled. "And don't call me that."

Remus was growing more agitated by the second. "You lot need to get out of here, right now. Don't argue with me, just go. I don't know why you thought this was a good idea, but I'm here to tell you it's not, and you know why. _Please!"_

He couldn't bear the thought of transforming and harming his friends. That would be an unbearable burden, one he couldn't live with. He almost wrenched out a sob.

"It's all right, Remus," Sirius tried to reassure him. The three drew nearer, James folding the cloak and pushing it out of sight. "We came for you, to be with you, in your…er… time of need."

Wasn't that a delicate way of saying what he meant? But Remus didn't have time for delicacy. It wouldn't be long now, and the wolf within would take over, and Remus would have no control over what he did.

"You have to go, you have to go!" he repeated. Sirius had reached him, and now he laid one slender finger across Remus' lips, silencing him.

"Shh, it's all right, you'll see," he repeated.

But how could anything be right when they were about to be killed?

"We are going to stay here with you, and it'll be good," Sirius assured him, and before Remus could voice another objection, he turned to Peter and said, "Go ahead."

Go ahead? And what? Remus wondered, in his distress clinging to Sirius's arm as if it were a life preserver. Normally, he would not touch him if they weren't alone, but these were not normal times.

Peter seemed to be muttering to himself, focused inward, and Remus found himself staring in curiosity, despite the direness of their straits.

"You can do it, just relax, Peter," James encouraged him, which only confused Remus all the more. He glanced at Sirius, who seemed a little less confident now, judging by the look passing across his face as he watched Peter do whatever he was doing. But then he turned his big sexy smile on Remus, and Remus forgot to be afraid, almost missing what transpired.

Suddenly, Peter was gone. Just vanished. At least, he thought so, until he saw James kneel and scoop something up. When he stood once more, Remus could see he held a rat in his hands. What?

Then Remus' eyes grew big. Surely… surely not…

"Is that Peter?" He scarcely dared to breathe. What in the world was going on here?

"It is," James said, pride evident in his voice.

"Took him forever but he did it," Sirius said.

"Did what?" Remus wanted to know.

"Transfiguration," James replied. "We've been working on our spells ever since we found out. About you, I mean."

"You what?" Remus was dumbfounded. "You shouldn't know how to transform into animals. Are you saying you can all do it? But how? Why?"

"James, go ahead," Sirius said, before he turned to Remus and explained. "To be with you, of course. On full moon nights. We can't do this any other way, and we didn't want you to be alone anymore."

Remus' eyes prickled with tears. Could this be? His best friends had taken it on themselves to study things even more advanced wizards didn't know, mastered the art of transformation, just for him?

And now he saw James was a large, magnificent stag. He took Remus' breath away.

"And what are you?" Remus was almost afraid to ask.

"I'm a dog!" Sirius laughed. "You can call me Padfoot." He pulled Remus close and kissed him. "Gotta change quickly, sorry. Love you." The next moment, Sirius had disappeared and a large black dog stood in his place.

Just in time, too, as Remus felt the familiar pull of his monthly transformation. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, as the change washed over him, and he succumbed to his curse once again.


	16. Chapter 16 - Sirius

I woke the next morning with a feeling of jubilation which just would not stop. We did it, we did it, my heart kept singing. We really did it! I would have been happier had Remus been there in the dorm to celebrate with, but he wasn't. Rather, he was in the infirmary. No, nothing was wrong, that was standard operating procedure for the day after the full moon. Poor Remus often ended up with scratches and wounds and such that needed tending. Discreetly, of course. And always accompanied by a cover story of how such injuries had been acquired. No matter, I'd just head over there and check on him before breakfast.

The important thing was that we had succeeded— even Peter. I knew that the credit for that went to James. I hadn't the patience he did, and somehow he'd managed to pull it off, for which I'd be forever grateful. And now Remus wouldn't have to be alone in the Shrieking Shack anymore, which did considerable to soothe the concern I felt for him every month, knowing what he had to endure. Sure, it was a major coup, our accomplishment, and also pretty damn clever. But that didn't matter to me as much as knowing Remus would be safe with us.

I dressed as quickly as I could, glanced at myself in the mirror—not the long languishing looks that James liked to give—and started out the door, when a voice drew me back.

"Why are you up already?" James head popped into view from beneath his covers. He gave me a bleary-eyed glance as he reached up and scratched at his unruly head. "Not time for breakfast yet, is it?"

"No, go back to sleep, it's still early," I assured him. "I'm going to check on Remus while I have time."

"Ah, okay." He yawned loudly. "Tell him I say hey." He rolled off before I could respond. I shook my head at him and continued on my way. Not a peep from Peter, but that wasn't surprising. Yesterday had probably taken quite the toll on him, judging by the way I, and undoubtedly James, felt. Cavorting all night around Hogsmeade in our animal persona was fairly tiring, but loads of fun, actually.

The infirmary was quiet as a tomb when I arrived. Didn't seem to be a whole lot going on there this morning. A few students lay sleeping in the main part, but I didn't bother to stop there. Remus was kept isolated, for his own sake and his privacy, in a small room just off the hall. I had almost reached the door when I heard a stern voice behind me.

"And just where do you think you're going, young man?"

I froze at the sound. I'd hoped to sneak in behind Matron's back, but apparently I'd failed. Damn. Still, couldn't be helped. Better to turn and face the music. Get it over with.

As I turned, I plastered one of my biggest and prettiest smiles on my face. "Good morning, Madam Pomfrey! And my goodness, you are looking lovely this morning. I swear you look ten years younger than the last time I saw you."

I'm pretty sure she wasn't buying a word of my mullarkey. Not like she hadn't heard it before. Her brows drew together, and her lips set into a firm line, and I expected to be tossed out on my ear at any second.

So I decided to be honest, for once in my life, and see where it got me. "Please, I just wanted to check on Remus, make sure he's all right. That's all. I won't stay long. Promise."

"Harrumph," she cleared her throat, her look growing more stern and forbidding by the second. I held my breath, waiting to see what she would do, clenching my fists so tightly, I might have drawn blood. Then, as I watched in amazement, her stern features began to relax, and a bit of a smile played about her lips.

"Go on with you, Sirius. Just don't agitate him, you hear? And don't stay long, you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." My eyes widened in surprise, but I quickly brought myself under control, lest she change her mind. I started to race toward Remus' room before I had the presence of mind to turn back toward her. "Thank you, ma'am," I remembered my manners. If nothing else, my parents had instilled those into me, by Merlin.

She shooed me off with a wave of her hands, and I wasted no time in popping into Remus' room.

He was sound asleep, lying on his side, and if I had never seen him the day after the full moon, I'd say he looked a bit the worse for wear. But I had, many times, and compared to those times, he looked pretty damn good. Last night had been energizing for all of us. We'd kept the wolf under control, played with him all night long, and no harm done to anyone. A good night for one and all.

At times like this, he looked so delicate that I both wanted to hug him tightly and I was afraid to touch him, afraid I'd break him. I knew he wasn't as fragile as he seemed. He couldn't be to survive what he went through on a monthly basis. Remus Lupin was the strongest man I knew, and I both admired him and loved him for his strength.

I took a seat beside his bed, just so I could look at him. I had no intention of waking him, he clearly needed his sleep. I could come back later, just as long as I could spend a few minutes gazing at him now.

But despite my best intentions, I watched as his eyes fluttered open, then came to rest on me, and a small smile played about his beautiful lips.

"Sirius, you're here."

"Where else would I be?" I tried to shake the thickness out of my voice. Wouldn't do to let him see what an emotional chump I was being. Had to keep up that manly image, after all.

Of course, I didn't fool him one bit. His smile grew even more brilliant.

"Last night," he began.

"Save your breath, you need to rest," I fretted. Rising, I tried to draw the covers up closer to his chin, but he caught my hand in his and held onto it, before turning it over and placing a soft kiss upon my rest.

That totally undid me. I felt the tears begin, tears of happiness, tears of relief, tears of love. I couldn't speak just then, but it didn't matter.

"Thank you for last night," he said. "It meant so much…I can't believe…" He lapsed into silence for a moment, still clutching my hand.

"James said to tell you hey," I managed to get out finally. "I'm sure he'll be by later. Pete too."

Remus nodded and then yawned. "I feel much better today than usual, thanks to you three. Madam Pomfrey was amazed, wanted to know what happened."

"What did you tell her?" I was afraid to ask.

Remus shrugged. "I just said my night wasn't as bad as usual, and left it at that. She didn't push."

That was good to know. I breathed a sigh of relief that our secret was safe.

"What time is it? You're not skipping class, are you?" A small pucker appeared in Remus' forehead. I leaned down and gently tried to kiss it away.

"Not even," I said. "It's Sunday, remember? No classes today. Heading to breakfast soon. I just wanted to see you were all right."

"Better now," he said softly, and I tingled at his words. I had nothing to respond to that, so I just stood there, like a great lummox, our hands entwined, until I heard a cough behind me, and I took a quick step back, reluctantly letting Remus' hand fall back onto his bed.

I turned to see who'd startled us so unpleasantly. Damn. It was Dumbledore. He gave me a quick scrutiny before turning his attention on Remus.

"How are you doing today, Mr. Lupin?" he asked solicitously.

"Very good, Headmaster, thank you," Remus replied.

I made room for the headmaster at Remus' bedside, but didn't move back too far, just in case.

"I'm very glad to hear that," Dumbledore said. "I take it last night went well?"

Why did he glance at me when he asked that? An icy shiver flew down my spine.

"Yes, sir, very well," Remus said.

"Good. Glad to hear it. I think another day of rest and you can rejoin the others."

That was surprising. Remus usually spent three days after the full moon, languishing in the infirmary. He was doing much better, wasn't he? And I knew who the credit for that went to, even if I couldn't admit to it.

"I'll come by again later," Dumbledore was saying. "Don't overdo anything." He strode purposefully toward the door, probably to make the rounds of the school and get to breakfast. I heaved a silent sigh of relief.

At the last moment, Dumbledore turned and faced me. "Mr. Black, I would like to see you in my office in ten minutes."

And then he was gone.

Remus and I exchanged looks of consternation. Oh bloody hell, was the jig up?


	17. Chapter 17 - Sirius

"Sirius, you can't let yourself get in trouble for me."

I could tell Remus was upset. He was chewing at his lower lip, probably in order to keep it from trembling.

"Who's in trouble?" I bluffed, in a sorry attempt to keep his spirits up. I'm afraid I failed miserably. Remus was too prone to worry to be reassured, even by me, which was saying a lot. "Besides, even if I am in trouble for something, I'm sure it has nothing whatsoever to do with last night."

At least, I hoped not.

Remus didn't look convinced, even as he arched a brow at me. "What else have you been doing the headmaster might call you to account for, then?"

"Nothing," I hastily replied.

Well, if a person could be judged by his intentions or his thoughts, I supposed I could be considered guilty of many things, mainly directed toward my dear cousin Bella and her little minions. I also considered the probability of bringing any of those ideas to fruition was not very good, just wishful thinking on my part, and nothing the headmaster would be aware of.

Of course, James and I had many pranks we intended to pull during the course of the school year, stunts we hadn't even conceived of yet. But that was still in the future, and unless Dumbledore believed in prophecy—a possibility I considered rather remote, as only crackpots truly believed in Divination—there was another motive behind his summons.

I just didn't know what it was.

"Sirius, you better get going. Whatever it is, you don't want to make it worse."

I sighed, but I knew he was right. When he said ten minutes, he meant ten minutes. I needed to be working on an alibi, one that could cover all possible scenarios, even as I mentally prepared to receive some sort of detention. Whatever it was, though, wouldn't keep me from visiting Remus in the infirmary. Of that, I was certain.

"I'll be back," I promised. I longed to bend down and kiss him good-bye, but I thought the chance of being caught might stress him out even more, so contented myself with a hand squeeze instead. Imagine my surprise when he tugged me down and briefly pressed his lips against mine. Sometimes I forget that he's got all kinds of werewolf strength going on in that slender body.

"Be sensible," he begged. "Please."

I assured him I would—at least, what passed for sensible for me—whispered I loved him, and left with the image of a smiling Remus in my head to sustain me for the ordeal ahead.

All the way to Dumbledore's office, I wracked my brain as to why he needed to see me, but came up with nothing useful, so I sucked it up and decided whatever it was, I'd take it like a man. Not like I hadn't served detention before, many times. What was one more?

The headmaster was standing at his window when I entered his office, and he appeared to be lost in thought. He didn't say anything, and neither did I. I let a few moments pass before I discreetly cleared my throat, as a reminder that I was there.

"I'm aware of your presence, Sirius," Dumbledore said. He turned away from whatever had held him spellbound and waved me to a chair. I perched on the edge of the seat, hoping this wouldn't take long, although I knew it would take as long as it needed to. That's how it always worked with the headmaster.

He remained on his feet, however, rather than taking a seat. Maybe that meant his lecture wouldn't last too long? At least I hoped not. Not how I wanted to spend my free time, being yelled at for something I may or may not have done.

"Sirius," he began, and I couldn't but help the tone of utter solemnity in his voice. Oh dear, was whatever I'd done that bad? "I know that you, better than anyone, are aware of the gravity of the situation we in the Wizarding World face."

I gave him a perplexed look before he added a single word, and then I realized what he meant, and why he knew I knew. "Voldemort."

My family was among those who thought of him as something of a savior. I considered him a major arsehole. Nothing but trouble, filling the heads of already stupid wizards with ideas of superiority they didn't possess. Not that you could tell them that, or like I even tried. I just knew something bad was coming, and my family would probably be in the midst of it, whatever it was. A place that I had no intention of being.

Not waiting for an answer—not that I had one, anyway—he continued. "Terrible times are coming, and we must be prepared for them. All of us." His pale blue eyes seemed to burn into my soul. What was he trying to say?

"Some of us shall be called upon to perform extraordinary deeds, most likely of the unsung variety. We must be prepared to do whatever it takes to prevent this evil from taking root. And for that end, we shall need the best and the brightest among us, no matter their age."

Again with the burning look. What exactly was he getting at, and why was he looking at me like that?

He turned abruptly and walked behind his desk once more, again staring out the window. His behavior was confusing me more and more, but I held my tongue. This was not the lecture I'd expected, and I could hear no mention of wrongdoing or detention, so whatever this was, I couldn't possibly be at fault, could I?

Once more, the headmaster turned to face me. "Sirius," he said, "I've always known how extraordinarily bright you and James are. I don't tell you often enough how very proud of you both I am."

Well, that totally gobsmacked me. I had no reply, but he didn't seem to expect one.

"I shouldn't be surprised at what you've done, the skills you've mastered that are far beyond your training and your years. Bravo to you both for that. And for assisting Peter to reach that same level. He could never have done that without you."

When I started to stammer something, he held up his hand. "No, don't say anything. I'll just leave it at that. Just know that I do understand your reasons, and I approve. I'm counting on the three of you to carry on from now on. I am _trusting_ you to do so. You won't let me down, will you, Sirius?"

Oh sweet Merlin, Dumbledore knew what we'd done last night, and he was actually proud of us for having done it? And he was giving us his blanket approval to keep on doing it? I didn't know where he was going with the rest of what he said, but I understood that well enough.

"No,headmaster," I replied with alacrity. "While I have breath in my body, I will never let him come to harm. I mean, let you down."

That produced a small, somewhat weary smile. "Very well. You may return to the Infirmary, if you like. You may pass on my words to Mr. Potter. This shall remain our little secret."He pressed one long thin finger against his lips, as if to impress me with the necessity of that fact. He didn't have to tell me twice.

I leapt up from my seat, overjoyed at being released _and_ being given permission to go back to visit Remus. Once again, I wondered if he knew about us, then quickly dismissed the thought.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." I hurried out the door before he had a chance to change his mind. I'd tell James later. Right now, I just wanted to see Remus again. I'd decide what to tell him when I got there.


	18. Chapter 18 - Remus

A week had passed since the night of the full moon, and Remus felt like his old self once more. Even better, knowing he had the loving support of his mates to protect him now every month. He couldn't even begin to express his gratitude to them. Especially since every time he tried, they shushed him with the reminder that's what friends were for.

And Sirius would find private moments to tell Remus even more, with lips, hands, and tongue. But there was only so much they could do, even with the aid of silencing and privacy spells. Knowing the others were in the room, whether or not they could see or hear them, was a libido-dampener for Remus. Then there was the fact that he had no idea what he was meant to do. Being the perfectionist that he was, Remus wanted their first time to be special. Which meant he had to figure it out, somehow.

Thank Merlin for quidditch practice which kept Sirius occupied on a regular basis, leaving Remus free to pursue his potions lessons with Snape with Sirius none the wiser. If Remus felt a twinge of regret for leaving Sirius in the dark regarding his activities with Snape, he justified them to himself with the knowledge that Sirius' knowing would only cause his boyfriend aggravation. He had no wish for Sirius to be upset, especially with him. And he was already doing much better in the subject, under Snape's tutelage.

Still, sometimes he felt a little guilty for deceiving him. Like today. He'd told Sirius he was going to the library and would come out and watch him practice afterward. Okay, maybe that wasn't completely untrue. He had gone to the library, and he had checked out a book Madame Pince had been holding for him. But that had taken mere moments, and the real reason he wasn't watching Sirius flying about on his broom was sitting across from him even now, in the classroom Snape always managed to appropriate for their lessons.

"Is something wrong, Lupin?"

Remus had been unaware till Snape spoke that he'd fallen silent. He tried to clear his head of Sirius, but his thoughts refused to cooperate, filled with the image of Sirius as the magnificent black dog he referred to as Padfoot, bowled over by the knowledge of what Sirius and the others had done for him.

"No, nothing, sorry," Remus apologized. "What was the question again?"

When Snape made no immediate reply, he glanced up to find the dark-haired boy's gaze upon him. As if he knew something. A feeling of unease began to crawl up Remus' spine, but he quickly quelled it.

"You are aware that he would be very displeased to see you here with me," Severus said softly, "aren't you?"

"I know," Remus replied without thinking. _Damn._ The next moment, he could have bitten off his tongue in frustration. Not only had he denied the accusation, he knew Snape knew about him and Sirius, and he had practically admitted he was right. "I mean, I don't know what you mean," he hastily tried to amend his words. But judging by the look in Snape's eyes, he had failed miserably.

Who was Remus kidding? Of course Severus knew, which is why he had found them this quiet place to study where no one would see them, especially not Sirius. And he'd undoubtedly noticed that all their study times were timed to occur with moments during which Sirius was otherwise engaged. Snape was too smart to put two and two together.

"Don't worry, I won't tell," Snape said calmly. "And if that's what is causing you to lose your concentration, don't give it another thought. I understand what you're going through."

Remus was shocked at Snape's words, but he managed not to show it. Something in Snape's tone was… wistful, maybe? Who was this someone he cared about but couldn't be seen with? Or was Remus reading too much into what little the other boy had said.

"I know you won't," Remus finally said. No point in keeping up the pretense with Snape, was there? "It's just that… well, he'd be upset if he knew, and he has enough to be upset about without me adding to it, you know what I mean?"

Snape's lip curled up in what some might mistake as a sneer. Remus thought of it as a self-defense mechanism, intended to keep other people from getting too close. That he could understand only too well, even if not for the same reasons.

"Black is a law unto himself," Snape said succinctly, affirming Remus' thought that he understood far too much about them. Couldn't be helped now. "But let me just say this about that. Lovers should trust one another. It should be part of the tie that binds them."

Remus felt his cheeks grow warm, even as Snape's dark eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Oh," was his only comment, though.

Remus bit his lip, and glanced down at the table, wishing he could just slide beneath it and disappear. But of course he couldn't, he'd just have to man up and take whatever else Snape had to say.

Surprisingly, that was nothing. Clearing his throat, Snape returned to the subject at hand, for which Remus was grateful. When they had covered as much as Snape thought fit, they left the classroom, walking down the hall together for a few moments.

At the main staircase, they parted company. Snape gave Remus a terse nod, and continued on, while Remus scurried out the front door, headed toward the Quidditch Field. He hoped he wasn't late, but apparently either the lesson had run longer than he realized, or Quidditch practice had ended early. Now he'd have to find Sirius and make it up to him somehow.

Remus sighed, and headed back toward the school.


End file.
